Red haired witch
by Arjenka
Summary: Lily Potter wanted to raise only one of her children, the boy-who-lived. James Potter took the other twin with him to his home world, where he was known as Red haired Shanks. Fem. Harry raised in OP world. Challenge #44 from TheBlackSeaReaper
1. Chapter 1

**Red haired witch**

Disclaimer for the story: I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece

**Summary:**

Lily Potter wanted to raise only one of her children, the boy-who-lived. James Potter took the other twin with him to his home world, where he was known as Red haired Shanks. Fem. Harry raised in OP world. Challenge #44 from TheBlackSeaReaper

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was 31th of October, Halloween evening and James Potter, also known as Red Haired Shanks in his home world, was visiting his best friend Sirius Black in Grimmauld Place to re-discuss the identity of the Keeper of secrets for him and Lily. James guts told him that there is something wrong with Peter. After long talk both James and Sirius agreed that they will visit Peter tomorrow to confirm James suspicion.

Meanwhile at one small house in Godric's Hollow James' wife, Lily Potter, pleaded for the life of her children, blocking the staircase with her own body after she had been disarmed by a snake like man. "Please, spare my children, take my life instead!" she pleaded.

Cruel smirk came to the inhuman face of the powerful Dark Lord as he decided to play a small mind game before he would stun the woman in his way. No, he didn't plan to kill her like he did the rest of his victims, he would rather enjoy the despair after her children would be gone. He also promised his most gifted follower who could one day be almost as powerful as him to spare her life. That would ensure Snape's loyalty for following decades. Tonight many delightful plans would come into fruition. "Step aside, woman, and I will spare one of your children."

Terror filled Lily's eyes. She loved both her children equally, but right now she knew she wasn't able to protect them and was only stalling for time in hope her husband would come back home, although even he had tiny chances in defeating the Dark Lord who spend last thirty years gathering knowledge in Dark Arts. Could his offer be a way to protect at least one of her precious children? Her entire frame shook from the weight of such decision. James was still nowhere to be seen. "I – I'll … just let me choose the child." She took small step aside, tears of despair trailing down her face.

Voldemort's smirk only widened. The stupid mudblood would lead him straight to her children! He followed the shaking woman upstairs to the children's room. In a double crib slept two identical babies, at least identical to his eyes. "Did you finally come to your decision?"

Lily kissed on forehead both her children, then turned to the Dark Lord. "Spare my little girl, spare Adrienne."

Voldemort cackled into high, cold laughter and stunned the foolish woman, letting her live with her decision, he had work to do. He turned his wand to the sleeping children. 'Damn, which one was the girl?' though Voldemort. 'Well, it doesn't matter, I will kill both.' "Avada Kedavra!"

The moment he cast the killing curse something went wrong and skin of the targeted baby turned black, causing rebounding of the spell, killing Voldemort instead and tearing the ceiling apart. Falling ruins injured a shoulder of the other baby, while the targeted child turned back to normal except for a strand of hair that was burned white, absorbing the residue magic around the baby of the killing curse.

When James arrived home, he noticed weird silence and the house was in complete darkness, no light shining through window. He hurried through main door shouting "Lily!" only to found out signs of duel, but his wife was nowhere to be seen. He rushed to baby bedroom. It was complete mess; the ceiling was broken into ruins with most of the furniture. James felt relief wash over his body as both his children was alright in double crib, except for bleeding wound on his son's shoulder and Lily lied unconscious beside them. The Dark Lord was nowhere in sight. James cast healing spell in order to heal his son, but it was far from perfect and it left scar in shape of S. When he was assured that both twins was not hurt, he took them and Lily downstairs and used Patronus messenger charm to deliver message to Sirius and Dumbledore about what happened.

The first one to arrive was Sirius through fireplace, Dumbledore apparated shortly after him. In meantime Lily regained consciousness.

"Fancy seeing all of you there." said Dumbledore "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They are a kind of Muggle sweet I am rather fond of." Everyone politely declined the offer.

"It is just astounding ... of all things to stop him … but how in the name of heaven did the twins survive?" asked Lily, still in shock, with Voldemort's words ringing in her ears.

"We can only guess, we may never know." sighed Dumbledore and took his time to closely examine the twins before he spoke again: "Adrienne seems almost completely unharmed expect for the changed strand of hair, but there isn't any magic surrounding it, on the other hand Eric has more concentration of dark magic around him. Plus the scar on his shoulder … S like Slytherin. He will have the scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" questioned James grimly.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scar can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is perfect map of the London Underground."

"Is it real? Did Eric really defeated Voldemort?" sobbed Lily, exhausted of passed terror, she could hardly bring herself to look at her daughter. Eric needed her, she condemned him to death.

"Probably, my dear. Now, I will announce this joyous moment to ministry. The war ended. It's been a while since we had something to truly celebrate over. I will stop by tomorrow to move you elsewhere since the house was damaged." with twinkling eyes said Dumbledore goodbye.

Sirius left a minute after the headmaster and Lily finally confided in her husband.

**Next day:**

At the breakfast looked Lily thoughtful. James observed his wife warily, he hoped she recovered from the shock, the war was over and their children were finally safe. "I want to send Adrienne to my sister Petunia."

"What?! Why?" He understood the current excessive care for Eric, but he wouldn't let take Adri the blame.

"We need to focus our attention to Eric, he is the boy-who-lived and you know that Voldemort may come back some day. Eric defeated him once and may need to do so again."

"Next time I will be there and I will be stronger, there's no need to burden a child. I won't banish our child, you know how narrow-minded is your sister and her whale-husband. She was mean and abusive to you even when your parents died. Not to mention her hate for magic or anything out of her perfect normal world. Adrienne will go through hell in place like that." James hated that kind of people. Not to mention it wouldn't help with coping with her guilt.

"Maybe Petunia wasn't a perfect sister, but she will take care of Adrienne and she won't refuse her if we pay them maintenance money. We have the duty to do absolutely everything for Eric, to give him the attention he deserves; another child would slow Eric down."

"Don't say that! She's our daughter and she never will be a burden. Give it time. Just don't pretend it's Adrienne's fault, Lily, please. I will be there for you." James was at wits end, after yesterday events it was hard to cope for him too, he couldn't stop asking himself why did Peter betrayed them. Did he do something wrong? It hurt more than anything, even more than his captain's death. But the last thing he would let happen was to let Adrienne be mistreated. His children was everything to him and his daughter did nothing wrong, she is barely more than a year old.

They were interrupted by knock on the door and Dumbledore entered. "Oh my, so lively by the morning. But I have to admit you aren't the only one, I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way. Surprising I didn't find James there." Such words were only rewarded by hard glare and growl from James for the insult. How could the man think so?

"Dumbledore, I am so glad you came. There is something I would like your opinion on." said Lily with sweet smile on her lips. She knew she needed a help, but she was unable to look at her daughter, the guilt was too much to bear.

"Of course, my dear."

"Lily wants to get rid of Adrienne!" spat angrily James.

"No, no, not something like that, just send her to my sister. It would be for her good, Petunia will take care of her and we can focus on Eric, he certainly needs us, he just has become a hero yesterday." He was her hope to convince James since her husband certainly didn't like the idea. She had to be cautious about next words. "After what happened yesterday… Eric will attain fame, but also responsibility – Voldemort may come back as the prophecy says. We need to focus on his upbringing and give him the best." Lily observed James face. "I am sure Adrienne won't be treated badly if we explain all what happened to Petunia. We can also pay them maintenance money. And visit Adrienne from time to time." James still looked unconvinced and wore that serious expression so untypical for him.

"James, dear, Lily has a point – prophecy said Voldemort is going to come back and Eric needs you." said Dumbledore softly.

"Adrienne also needs me. I won't put her under such treatment. If you can't accept her, I will leave with her." James gazed at his wife and Dumbledore with anger he has never felt in his life.

"James, listen to reason - "started Dumbledore.

"No, you listen to me – I am leaving in a week. Lily, I am open to speak or listen to you in privacy, but until then, I am taking Adrienne. Patronus messenger will find me easily." spat James and picked up sleeping Adrienne. He gave Lily and headmaster one final glare, left the house and apparated at number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

James entered the house and began searching for Sirius only to find him sleeping in a bed. Waking Sirius up included a lot of groaning and cursing, but in few minutes was Sirius willing to listen to James' story about the argument. There was grim silence between them until Sirius finally asked: "What are you gonna do? Do you think she will accept Adri in the end? Otherwise, will you even stay here or will you give yourself a fresh start in that world of yours?"

James was lost in thought for a while, letting his pain to show at his face. "Honestly? Lily is now speaking about Adri like she is Voldemort himself. She chose to hate her instead of herself. I doubt she ever will be mother to Adri. So like you said I am going to return to my home-world with Adrienne unless anything changes. Would you come with me? You're my best friend. I will start a pirate crew to go on adventure with."

"I-I am not sure ... I am flattered by the offer. You always told stories about sailing with Roger Pirates to the rest of us, Marauders. I also appreciate that we were the only one you trust enough to do so. I just don't feel ready to leave everything I know behind. I would like to oversee Peter's punishment or persuade Remus to live with me."

"So it's no, isn't it?"

"I am sorry, James." Sirius looked up at him miserably. He knew Remus as werewolf couldn't be aboard a ship and he couldn't abandon him here alone. At least he would do what he can when James was still here.

The week passed quickly, filled with many talk which all of them ended in fiery argument. After that goodbye was said rather quickly, James didn't want to yell and argue with Lily over Adrienne over and over again. It was hard to leave, but after Sirius told him about a trap Dumbledore arranged for him to fall in at the next meeting with Lily, his patience run out. At least everybody was celebrating and it was easier to sneak up to ministry in order to pass trough the veil like that. James walked towards new life with Adrienne and aching heart, leaving a lot behind: his best friend, his wife and his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_James/Shanks hair are red, not black like in original HP._

_Time-line note:_

_Yes, Shanks is currently without his crew. He attended Hogwarts and was cabin boy in Roger Pirates at the same time. He often sneaked from Hogwarts or was mysteriously "ill". After execution of Pirate king, he got married with Lily and they had the twins. He spends there with her cca 2 years, mostly during the war with Voldemort. Now, he is 19 and he is searching for new crew mates. Adrienne will be the same age as Ace, so Luffy is 3 years younger than Adri (pairings with Adri will be Ace or Charlie, I am not decided)._

* * *

Shanks walked trough Lougetown quickly, in desperate need of diapers. He received weird looks from bypassing women as Adrienne cried loudly, but he still refused to ask for an advice. He looked around to find suitable shop … only to see smirking Dracule Mihawk. He huffed and quickened his pace hoping that Mihawk didn't notice his blush. His chance was shattered as the swordsman headed in his direction.

"What in heavens forced you into trying take care of child, Red-haired? You certainly didn't waste time when I haven't seen you."

"Why, want to switch to my place? Then you'll be better of find some diapers for my daughter quickly."

"Since when you got kids?" asked Mihawk with raised eyebrow. Adrienne still didn't stop crying, which made Shanks nervous, so he let the answer slip and continued searching with Mihawk on tail. The swordsman was obviously highly entertained. A moment after a woman took mercy on the two clumsy young men and directed them to the right shop, making sure that they didn't get lost, for the sake of the child.

Adrienne was finally in content sleep, so Shanks paid attention to his task number two – new crew.

"So, Hawk-eyes wanna join my crew?" grinned Shanks at his companion.

"I presume that the only members of such crew are you and the baby."

"Well, you can be the first mate. You're surely well qualified after you listened with me to the lecture how to actually care about children." Shanks grin only widened, intently ignoring Mihawk's twitching eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong, you provided me good entertainment with your foolishness, such action was the last thing I expected from my rival."

"You are cold, Hawk-eyes." Shanks pouted. "Anyway, I have no intention joining you, or any other crew for that matter."

"You'll get bored alone."

"At least I won't have to deal with you panicking over a baby." Mihawk sighed and offered Shanks bait to distract him from such crazy idea as having him as babysitter. It would get on his nerves too much. "I heard that here in East Blue is quite skilled sharpshooter called Yasopp."

"Yasopp you said? I'll check him up..."

**Scene break**

Shanks one by one talked three people into joining him. After Yasopp agreed, Shanks took Ben Beckman from academic ground, knowing very well that he needs someone calm and responsible who will whack him if necessary in order to stop him from the most reckless and stupid ideas. Their last crew member was a cook, the fattest man near and far. His name is Lucky Roo. Now Shanks and Ben Beckman were standing on deck of their new ship watching Adri crawling slowly towards them.

"Are you sure about this?" Ben asked quietly and lighted new cigarette.

"You mean Adrienne? Yeah, I don't want to leave her anywhere. Grand Line is certainly dangerous, but I'll make sure that she stays safe."

"She'll get us into more problems. All of the crew." "

"We would end up with problems anyways. And you knew that when you joined, everyone knew."

Serious atmosphere was suddenly broken when Adrienne stood up and began her first steps without holding on sides of the ship. Shanks crouched and opened his arms, waiting. Adri fell after few moves, but stood up again and tried with stubborn frown. It took few tries, but in the end, she happily hugged her dad. Shanks lifted her up grinning widely and shouted with pride: "Did you see that?"

**Scene break**

It has been already five years since Shanks and his crew ventured into Grand Line. The crew grew larger and quite recently they bought new ship, the Red Force, since the old one wasn't big enough.

Adrienne grew up helping with daily work on the ship, but more often she was playing with her father or any other man who was compliant enough at the time, pulling pranks on the other ones. Her favourite was shared with her father – hide and seek with Ben's ciggies. Ben didn't look like he mind, he found them quickly every time, which resulted into loud "damn that brain of his" complains. However neither Adrienne nor Shanks give up easily as they tried to come up with new places to hide the ciggies. Ben was also teaching her how to write, read, some math or about devil fruits – just anything useful. Nevertheless Shanks felt a little bit guilty that Adri won't have normal childhood, so he took her into Sabaody amusement park every time they docked at the archipelago. He also made sure to attend the biggest firework festivals around.

Adrienne was watching her dad dueling with "uncle" Mihawk from safe distance on the Red Force. Said uncle was visiting quite regularly, often for the excuse of being bored. She just recently turned 6 years old and planned asking Mihawk if she could actually call him uncle, that it would be perfect birthday gift for her … a feat that would most of the world deemed suicidal. But Adri in the manner of her dad liked to pull pranks on the reserved swordsman and she somehow always got away with it. So she patiently waited for her dad and Mihawk to stop trying kill each other and better started practicing innocent expression on her face.

Next day at breakfast Adrienne approached the two bandaged swordsmen with regular good morning. "So, when will you come back to another visit, uncle Mihawk?" said Adri grinning. All dining room grew silent. Shanks almost spit out his drink.

Hawk-eyes gave Adrienne cold stare "Uncle?"

But Adri had too much experience with his intimidating aura, so she continued: "Well, except for the crew you're the one I see most, so it would be only suitable and you're dad's friend. I had birthday few days back, so please, let me call you uncle." She looked at him with puppy eyes. With Mihawk's continuing death glare few men at other table faltered with horror.

Swordsman closed his eyes for a moment, sighed and looked again at grinning little girl who tried to look sheepishly. "I won't be called like that by some weakling. Try it again when you're more than just child of my rival."

"I will! Dad, will you teach me swordsmanship? I want to be strong as you or uncle!" Exclaimed Adrienne.

"It's not suitable for a girl. Besides, you're too young to learn that." Shanks stuck his tongue out.

"Dad, you're foul! Please, I want to!"

Shanks turned to Mihawk with amusement: "It's your fault, why don't you teach her yourself? Adri even can call you master instead of uncle."

"Not gonna happen."

"What a pity." laughed Shanks.

"I take it as you would teach me, dad … well, why not start today?"

"Hey, I didn't say that!"

"Looks like she got you, Red-haired. My rival defeated by little girl." Mihawk smirked and watched Adrienne cheering, running along the ship and shouting happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Dad! Dad! Look at the newspaper, you're recognized as an Emperor by the World Government!" Adrienne ran yelling around men sleeping over their hangover.

Yasopp opened one eye, clearly in bad mood and with throbbing head. "Damn, just let us sleep."

"But, look!" Adri pointed at wanted poster in her hands.

Yasopp slowly read it, cause he knew it was the quickest way to get rid of her and get back to sleep. Then his eyes widened in surprise. He forgot about the hangover and kicked the sleeping captain. "Shanks, you better look at that."

Said captain groaned. "What is it?"

Adri didn't wait for more and gave him a coffee to one hand, the poster to another. "Morning! If you don't look at that I'll pour that coffee into your lap."

She knew how to handle her dad in times like that … it comes with experience. Shanks groaned and cursed again, but finally sit and opened his eyes. When his alcohol intoxicated brain processed what he has seen he grinned widely and laughed despite pain in his head. "Wake up all of you! Big news! Time for another party! Government made us equal to Whitebeard!"

**Scene break**

"Set sail to East Blue? Why? It's homeland for some of us, but it's also the most pirate free sea. And you were just recently announced as one of the Emperors, we would better stay here in New World." Ben looked surprised as Shanks announced him their next destination.

"There is hidden one of the ancient weapons, Pluton." replied quietly Shanks. Ben took long drag from his cigarette and examined his captain with his stare.

"How do you know?" stated Ben simply.

"It was one of the things captain discovered written on stones. I didn't intent to get involved with these things, but I heard that there is a rookie called Crocodile searching for them. If I am able to bury them deep enough that nobody will misuse them, I will. They are too dangerous, capable of destroying an island in matter of minutes."

"Aren't you afraid that more people will know about the ancient weapon thanks to this? It's at least strange that you want to go to East Blue so early after your bounty went up."

"I will make it look like I am paying honor to place my captain was executed." smiled Shanks and moved to leave when he heard quiet yelp. He turned only to see Adrienne hiding nearby.

"How much did you hear?" asked Shanks with serious face. After all, it wasn't something child should overheard. He prayed only that Adrienne had enough responsibility to keep it secret.

"I-I am not sure. I heard about a dangerous weapon." Adri looked down on her thumbs. She didn't dare to lie to her dad, not now.

"Adrienne, look at me. It's important that you never talk about what you heard here. To no-one." Shanks didn't raise his voice, he never did on her. She still knew her dad is death serious and was scared, fighting not to burst into tears.

"I won't! I promise, dad." Shanks knelt down to her and hugged her.

Ben took another drag of smoke and said: "I'll go tell the crew where we are going." and left.

**Scene break**

"Land ho!" yelled Yasopp. "There appears to be a little village. Will we go ashore?"

"Yeah." In past few weeks Red haired pirates sailed around many isles, but people were always scared of them, not the best prerequisite for staying long time. They docked at a local harbor, whole village seemed to be empty, and probably someone has seen their jolly roger.

Adrienne was curious, so she sneaked away from her dad and took her own way. She blinked as in the abandoned street little boy younger than her was running in her direction, probably to the port. She waved at him and call to him: "Hi. Why there is so little people around? Did anything happen?"

"Hi. Gyoru saw a pirate jolly roger. I just run from Makino and I want to see the pirates! They're so cool!" Adri burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh at me! It's my dream to become pirate!" exclaimed boy with enthusiasm.

"Sorry. I am from the pirate ship that came. It's just most kids run off when I tell them. Oh, I should introduce myself, my name is Adrienne." said girl with huge grin.

"I am Luffy! Nice to meet you. Are you for real? You really sailed with pirates? Tell me..." Luffy began speaking excitedly with grin that rivaled Adri's, but was interrupted as the rest of the crew came.

"Look, boss! And I thought that we would need to protect Adri from wooers after she gets a bit older." All of the crew burst into laughter.

Into that first villagers began showing. They looked frightened, not liking the idea of bunch of pirates laughing in their precious village one bit. An old man with a stick spoke up: "We don't have any treasure or anything worthy of stealing, so please leave."

"Why should they leave, Mayor? Pirates are cool! They surely were on many adventures, I want to hear them! I am gonna become a pirate myself!" Luffy argued angrily with old man. Pirates looked puzzled at him, not used to talk like that. Well, not from village boy, their Adrienne was of course something different for that matter.

"Don't talk like that, Luffy! Pirates are bloodthirsty bunch! Nothing good can come from them!" yelled Mayor disapprovingly.

"Looks like we aren't welcomed. Get back to ship." ordered Shanks.

"But dad! Can't we stay a little longer? I want to be friend with Luffy!" pleaded Adrienne.

"See? She can be with them! And she's a girl!" Luffy tried again.

Adri frowned and stuck her tongue out. "As if a boy like you can keep up with me."

With that both pirates and villagers only helplessly watched the argument between two children.

"It's like captain in his childish mode." said Yasopp snickering. With that tense mood slowly disappeared, villagers unable to resist seeing such lively girl, cause if she was with pirates, maybe they weren't that bad after all. Shanks made an agreement to use the village as his base and as they walked to local bar, Luffy bombarded them with thousands questions about pirate life.

**Scene break**

Shanks set sail to another adventure in East Blue, leaving Adri with Makino and Luffy. Makino started taking care of Adri from the first day the crew appeared in her bar, stating that a girl of her age needs more than bunch of men. It resulted into private conversation with Shanks, where said father asked the barista with red face to "explain Adri the woman thing that is going to happen to her body".

"Where are we going, Luffy?" asked Adrienne.

"I want to introduce you to someone. He's a friend and lives on a mountain behind village."

"On a mountain? That's weird."

"Well, there's this jungle-forest thing around the mountain and a city on the other side. My grandpa left me and Ace in middle of jungle, or sometimes he makes us fight against some weird strong monkeys when he comes to visit. He said he wants us to become strong marines. He really doesn't listen to us when we tell him that we'll become pirates."

"You have never mentioned your grandpa before. And who is Ace?"

"Grandpa is the one who should be rising me up, but he is away most of the time, preoccupied with some marine duty. He's really strong trough, his 'fist of love' nearly killed me couple of times. His name is Garp. And Ace's the friend." Luffy grinned.

"We are here! Dadan, where is Ace?" shouted Luffy, opening doors to log cabin and facing plenty men who looked like thugs and big fat woman.

"Ugh, Luffy, you're certain to search for your friend here?" asked Adri incredulously.

"What are you doing here brat? Ace is hunting and shouldn't you be in the village? And who is this little girl? I am not taking care of another brat." Dadan didn't seem to be the friendliest person.

Adrienne only smirked with Dadan words, taverns that her dad occupied sometimes at Grand Line had shown her worse.

"I am starting to understand why are you gonna be pirate – even our crew is in times gentler than what I see here. Better find Ace first." said Adri to Luffy and turned to forest, the younger boy on her tail, leaving mountain bandits staring at them.

Adri and Luffy searched forest for another kid almost the rest of afternoon, but in the end Luffy's growling stomach decided for them to hunt their own dinner. The two of them shared their crocodiles with the bandits from before. Adri yelled at Luffy as he used one of her swords to roast crocodile's meat, beating him up for it. She was also amazed how much little boy as him could eat, like his stomach was bottomless pit.

A boy emerged from darkness, carrying a large beast.

"Ace! Finally! I have been looking for you. I have someone to introduce to you." cheered Luffy.

Ace frowned hearing that. "A girl? Are you kidding me? Like I am hanging out with one, they're just pain in the arse."

"What did you say? Should I kick your ass?" Adri didn't like boy's arrogance one bit.

"You won't be able to even touch me."

Adrienne didn't wait for more and quickly punched Ace in his face. He flew few meters, surprise wrote on his face. Then Adri turned to Luffy, completely ignoring angry Ace. "Shall we get back to the village tomorrow? Dad's gonna return." she paused. "He can drag along with us, but if he's arrogant again, I'll beat him up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I am more inclined to pair up Adri with Charlie, I like the idea of dragon tamer being her first mate, with Ace it would be difficult once they set sail. I can't imagine Adri nor Ace not being captains._

Adrienne took the two boys to Makino's bar and introduced Ace to her father. Ace was offended and still felt humiliated from yesterday, so at fist he didn't bother to start at friendly terms.

"Oh, another kid? You surely seem to be good babysitter, captain, if kids come and go to you by themselves."

Ace turned into deep crimson and yelled at them: "I don't need any babysitter! One day, I'll be famous pirate!"

"Eh, really?" Shanks proceeded into his usual teasing.

"What is it with that tone?!"

"You're still just a kid."

"That's not true, I can fight!"

"Oh, I heard that Adri kicked your ass."

Makino came with plates of food for him and Luffy, so Ace decided it is best to ignore that annoying pirates, turned his back at captain and started eating, only to fall asleep into the plate. It surprised all bar, but as soon as Luffy explained it often happens, it gave Shanks more teasing material at hand when Ace woke up. Easygoing mood continued and pirates interest slowly melt Ace cold attitude and he slowly became enchanted by their stories, after all he wanted to become pirate himself.

In time he got over humiliating punch from Adri. He didn't want to be defeated by a girl again, so he begun training hard and Luffy joined him. All three kids started going hunting in the forest and fighting against each other every day. Although Adri won all of the fights, but that only made boys working even harder. They spend most of their time together.

**Scene break**

"Have you heard? When you exchange sake cups, you became siblings." started Ace his speech.

"Siblings, really?" Luffy was excited; he finally would have get proper family.

"When we become pirates we might not be on the same ship, but our bond will keep us connected as brothers and sister. No matter where we are or what we do, our bond won't be broken." All three of them raised the cups. "With this, starting today, we're siblings!" They toasted and cheered.

"Oh, so you became siblings?" Shanks was amused at their thrill.

"Does that mean I am father to other two devils?" he asked in horror, realization dawning on him only moments later.

"Yep!" answered kids together with large grins.

"So, dad, are you gonna take me to sea this time?" asked Luffy, immensely pleased with the situation he got the captain into.

"I will, if you can beat Adrienne." laughed Shanks in response.

"Damn! That's not fair!" With his anger Luffy only got amusement from the crew.

"I can't protect my little weak brothers forever." Adri sided with her father, grinning widely.

"Hey! I am not little! I am the same age as you're!"

"But you still can't beat me." Adri stuck her tongue out at Ace. "And I even don't use my swords."

Moments later Ben caught boys, offering them few words of comfort. "Listen, Luffy, Ace, sea is unpredictable and dangerous place with marines and pirate hunters in the way, even Adrienne was ordered to stay at lower deck when anything happened and she is strong. Captain is just concerned about you. I am sure he will let you go with us later."

**Scene break**

"Shanks?" asked Ace quietly, catching captain alone.

"You can call me dad, after that thing you did with Adri." replied Shanks softly, knowing Ace is burdened with something.

Ace looked embarrassed. "Well … m-my own father died and I don't like him … how can I call you like that?"

Shanks pulled uncertain kid into his lap. "Hey, I am not forcing you."

"Aren't you gonna ask, what's wrong?" asked anxious Ace after few minutes of silence. "If I have to ask, then I don't need to know."

"You didn't leave Adri and she is happy with you. Even though she is child of a pirate, she isn't considered burden or hated." Ace still struggled with words, burying deeper into Shanks.

"Adri didn't tell you about her mother, did she?"

"No." Shanks sighed, not even trying to hide pained expression on his face. He slowly started telling Ace about himself and Lily, how he left his biological son. Single tear found its way on his cheek. Ace was left stunned; he has never imagined that, not after seeing Adri so lively and so much loved by her father, he envied her before. Also his respect for Shanks grew.

He asked one last question that has burdened his mind ever since he asked the first men in pub about his father: "Do you think that I deserve to live?"

"Everyone deserves chance to give it a try. I don't know why you're so anxious about it, but it's up to you how you live. Don't let people who don't give a damn about you tell you how you should live or die. That's upon you to decide."

"Thanks, dad."

Shanks ruffled boy's hair and said with comforting smile: "Any time."

**Scene break**

Men were loading supplies to the Red Force. All village folk went to say goodbye to the pirates. Luffy was standing there with Ace and Makino, smiling. "Leaving, right?"

"Yeah. We have stayed here for a long time, but it is time to leave. Will you miss us?"

"Yeah, I will miss you guys. I won't ask you to take me with you this time. I've decided to do it myself. To become a pirate."

Shanks stuck his tongue out at Luffy. "Either way, I wouldn't have taken you with me. Like you can become a pirate."

Luffy got angry and shouted: "I will! I'll gather my own crew that will beat yours and find the world greatest treasure! No matter what, I will become the pirate king!"

"Oh, you're going to beat us. Then, I'll let you take care of this hat. It's very important to me. Take good care of it. Some day return it to me as a great pirate. It's a promise, Luffy." Shanks took his precious straw-hat and gave it to Luffy, who was crying under the protection of too large hat.

Adri hugged Luffy. "Don't worry; we are going to visit you and Ace some day. We're siblings, right? No matter what."

"Y-yeah." Then she hugged Ace. "See you soon. Take good care of our little crybaby."

Red Force set sail. "We are returning to Grand Line."

"So, dad, are you thinking about training them for big world later?" asked Adri.

Shanks ruffled his hair sheepishly. "Well, maybe."

**Scene break**

Dumbledore paced across headmaster's office thinking about certain letter. It was directed to Adrienne Potter who vanished ten years ago along with her father. No-one got any message about them, but in register of children with magic she was written there, so it was his duty to send the letter inviting her to Hogwarts. He doubted it will reach her, but send it anyway. Nonetheless he was still bothered by mere possibility she would come to the school. She was raised up somewhere else, where he didn't have access and didn't have any influence on her. She may be very difficult to manipulate, he had enough problems with James Potter in the past. His twinkling eyes gave him only certain amount of charisma along with his ridiculous talk. Dumbledore thoughtlessly swallowed another lemon drop. He said to himself that he needed to calm down; in an hour he will be going to Potter's manor to visit the boy-who-lived. At least there he was successful – both Lily and Eric presented themselves accordingly to their status and sought his advice from time to time. They made fine connections with most of the noble in wizarding world. Dumbledore's public image was damaged enough with that incident between him and Grindelwald and child hero presented ideal chance for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_No, Dumbledore doesn't know that Adri is the child prophecy spoke about. Adri doesn't have the famous scar, cause I see the scar as byproduct of becoming one of the Horcrux. Neither Adri nor Eric is one of Horcrux, Voldemort made only 6 of them. It also means that Adri isn't a Parselmouth. _

_Adrienne appearance: tall for her age, slim and pretty worked out, with long thick bright red hair (like Shanks has in anime) with a strand of white hair in the front, she mostly wears it in one braid, although some hair stick out of it, emerald green almond-shaped eyes (this one is from Lily); Adri likes to wear a fitted dark green shirt (similar colour as her eyes) with rolled sleeves to her elbows, black pants and long silver earrings_

_Adrienne is more walking image of her father, Lily is smaller, with bigger breasts (than Adri will ever have) and has more oval face and darker hair (dark red with touch of brown (colour of dried blood :)); Eric is boy version of Adri_

_The only person I am quite unsure how should behave is Eric, so if you guys have any idea, review or PM me, I would be thankful. I consider him for now charismatic, but spoiled, not really able to determine who is true friend and panicking at times something goes wrong, cause he didn't need to cope with it before._

* * *

Adrienne was sleeping in her dad's bed. She had a nightmare where Luffy died, so she smuggled into captain's cabin to her dad. She finally slept peacefully, but it ended soon. Right now, she was annoyed, cause something pecked at her and she didn't want to open her eyes. It didn't stop and she couldn't wave it away, so she gave up. An owl. Adri blinked and tried to make sure it isn't another dream. Said owl dropped a letter on her, honked and flew away trough open window. Carefully, not to wake up her dad, Adri slowly read the letter.

_Ms. Adrienne Potter_

_The Red Force_

_New World_

_Grand Line_

She blinked again. Potter? Who's that? She continued reading.

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ Followed by a lot of ridiculous titles of a headmaster. What a boasting.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

Adrienne though that it's a prank, but woke up her dad nonetheless and showed him the letter. Shanks stared at it for a long time, his face going pale. "Dad?"

"Uh, huh." Shanks took a long breath and finally faced Adri. "I think I owe you a talk. For now go to Benn and tell him to anchor on the nearest island."

**Scene Break**

Adrienne, Shanks and Benn sat aside the crew. Shanks fidgeted and slowly started talking about another world that his captain Roger had discovered and how Shanks himself had found out that he had a potential that there was called magic gift. In order to master it, he had attended Hogwarts and had learnt a lot. He had also met a girl called Lily, who had made him stayed in this world after his former crew had disbanded and Roger was executed.

"You're full of surprises, captain." remarked Benn.

"So, I can go to a school to learn something powerful and almost unknown here and perhaps meet few friends about my age." interrupted the silence Adrienne.

Shanks carefully looked at Adri and reminded her: "Yes and there is also your twin brother and your mother."

Adri stayed silent for a moment, and then clenched her fists. "Don't call that woman who wouldn't take care of her own child my mother." she replied in low voice. "And I have brothers – Ace and Luffy."

She paused, considering her possibilities. "Did you like it there, dad?"

"I got there two good friends, I was with them whenever I wasn't at Oro Jackson." Shanks smiled at memories of pranks they pulled.

Adrienne got into deep thought. "Ugh, I don't know a lot kids of my age, except Ace and Luffy." started Adri slowly. "It would be nice to meet some. It's not that I don't enjoy being at the Red Force, but you're here all adults." She blushed a little.

"Then it's settled. I'll take you trough the veil soon." Shanks paused. "I would also like visit Lily and Eric."

"Why don't you first pay visit to that friend of yours, Sirius. You haven't been there for ten years, it would be better to gather some information before you pop out of nothingness, causing chaos." suggested Benn.

"Uh-huh." muttered Shanks.

**Scene Break**

Before going anywhere Shanks announced the crew they had time for a party, as he, Benn and Adri are going to be away for a day or two. He also instructed the two about the influence of noble families and purebloods in wizarding world and how Potter is one of them.

"Imagine how would look the face of Sengoku if he heard you're noble." Ben smirked.

As soon as Shanks finished telling them about the nobles and discrimination of non-human races, Adri grimaced. "It's almost as bad as in this world and here we have slaves and pirates."

"One last thing … we should leave our weapons here, we won't need them and they would attract a lot of attention."

"Yeah, and you'll even dress up to such occasion, won't you?" teased Adri and Benn smirked.

**Scene break**

Indeed, Shanks dressed up and made the two do the same, in case they would need to mess with wizarding white collars because of Lily. They went trough veil, stepping into dark room full of weird objects. Adri curiously looked around, but they left quickly, heading to the nearest fireplace. Shanks explained Adri and Benn before how to use the letax network. "Grimmauld Place, number 12!"

Black's settlement at Grimmauld Place was renovated from the last time Shanks saw the house.

"Sirius!" he yelled and began his way in where was his friend's bedroom.

Sirius Black awoke into what seemed like another dream. Next to his bed was standing James who he hasn't seen for ten years, along with a girl and large black-haired guy … wait a minute – very familiar girl with just as red hair as had James. "Ugh, am I not dreaming?"

James grinned widely. "Definitively not. Long time no see, Siri."

Sirius sat up, yawning. "Mind to introduce your company?"

"Uh-huh. You probably recognized my daughter, Adrienne. A little devil, may I say."

"Charming little lady I would rather say." smiled Sirius at Adri, who blushed lightly.

"And this is my best friend and first mate on my ship, Ben Beckman."

"Nice to meet you. I really want to hear your story, so lets get a breakfast downstairs. I'll go wake up Remus."

**Scene break**

"Your return to England can change a lot of things, James." started Sirius explaining current situation in the wizarding world. "I don't know exactly what deal made Lily with Dumbledore, but after few days Lily announced you left her for good, disappearing, not caring for raising up Eric. No word was said about Adrienne and as nobody talked about her or saw her, only few remember Eric has a twin sister. In short, she run from her guilt and in time fame came to her head. Dumbledore supported Lily in public a lot and in time it became fashionable to stop at Potter manor at tea time, a way to climb social scale and be closer to the 'savior'. Through such meetings Lily spread gossips – about you being irresponsible father and questioning your right of being the head of Potter house. Fortunately it stayed only at gossips; purebloods didn't like the idea of woman who is muggleborn to rule over such important wealth. That much to politics. Oh, and Dumbledore is still the headmaster at Hogwarts, although he leads a lively correspondence with Minister of Magic, advising him what to do. He refused to became the Minister himself, but now he is the gray eminence behind most of the public matter, which is even more dangerous."

"Can I get somewhere a book about wizarding law? Like detailed description of rights and duties of head of noble house?" asked Ben, deep in thoughts.

"Sure." answered Remus uncertainly.

"I guess the two most painful things for her would be given amount of money every month to spend and public scandal." wondered Benn aloud, starting to forming plan to damage Lily's reputation.

"Ok, but first I want to visit Lily and Eric in private, to see what they will tell me themselves." said Shanks firmly.

"You're sometimes too nice and forgiving, Shanks" said Benn as he shook his head.

"I have to go too, haven't I?" asked Adri grimly.

"You might not like it, but we're still family." Shanks sighed.

**Scene Break**

"Potter manor!" Green flames took over them again and they stepped into posh residence.

Small strange creature in rags jerked as they appeared and spoke: "I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave, Lady Potter awaits a honorable visit."

"Where is she? Tell her that her husband wants to see her."

The unfortunate creature popped it's eyes out and bowed down many times. "Immediately, my Lord."

Adri exchanged disgusted look with her father. "Is it a house-elf? They're treated as slaves! It reminds me of the World Nobles." Shanks gave a nod. The house-elf disappeared, so Shanks and Adrienne strolled trough the manor alone, looking for Lily. They found her sitting in huge living room; she was giving orders to house-elves to prepare the manor for visitors. The unhappy house-elf the duo encountered hasn't been given a word yet, so when she looked up to them, she was in shock.

"Lily, I want you to meet Adrienne." started Shanks the conversation, his wife still in shock, house-elves whispering around. When Lily pulled herself together, she turned towards the elves.

"All of you, out." When they allocated, Lily's eyes lingered a while at Adri, then she turned to Shanks, completely ignoring her daughter.

"Why did you decide to return now, after you abandoned me all these years ago?"

Shanks dropped his ever-present smile. "I come here to see Eric and you have no right to stop me."

"No right? What kind of father leaves his wife and child?"

"Perhaps if you stop ignoring me, you'll discover that I am in this room too. And from what I heard, you abandoned me first." Adrienne tried to control her anger, but without much success.

"Can't you comprehend, you're not wanted here, girl? Get out of my house." Lily snapped and her face turned almost as red as her hair.

Shanks clenched his fists and grew cold. "It's Potter manor. I can throw you out at street if that's what you want."

Lily gasped. "You wouldn't!"

In Shanks was left no mercy, no compassion for his wife after everything he had seen here. He'll definitely get things straight when they'll return to Sirius and Benn. "Try me. Now, where is Eric, take me to him immediately."

Lily clutched her lips together into straight line as she considered her possibilities. Finally, she chose the least painful. "Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Sorry that this chapter took this long, but my credit tests are coming, so you'll have to be patient. I am also still awkward about Eric; somehow he is very different from Adri for me. It's difficult to come up with something about him, I would be grateful for continuing suggestions about him. Another thing- Hagrid won't have any accent._

* * *

Red haired boy with bright green eyes sat in his bedroom browsing trough newest brooms catalogue. Suddenly the door opened, his mother coming in followed by his exact image … in girl edition and red haired man in his late twenties in black coat.

Lily was pale and hissed: "Eric, let me introduce you your father, James Potter, and twin sister, Adrienne." Eric froze in shock. He remembered his mom mentioning he has a sister two or three times in his entire life, and although he asked about her, he has never got a proper answer – Lily made clear she didn't want to talk about her, or even mention her more than is necessary, saying Adrienne isn't worthy of it. Regarding his father, Lily didn't speak much either, but it was common knowledge that he left her and disappeared and so was James Potter cursed in public. To sum things up, the famous star known as Eric Potter wasn't inclined to greet his suddenly appearing family with open arms.

"Hi, Eric, I don't expect miracles, but shall we talk a little?" Shanks smiled a little and looked closely to his son.

"You … you're my father? Why did you come back? Or left me in the first place." Eric watched perplexed both Shanks and Adri. Shanks sighed and sat down on sofa, motioning Adri to do the same. Lily stood at the door, arms folded at her chest, unmoving.

"May I ask, did your mom tell you about the night Voldemort came, our argument later and her plan to leave Adrienne to her muggle relatives?" Could this child understand?

"Ugh, not much." Eric was confused and somehow he couldn't reclaim his confidence when dealing with people, but at the same time he began being curious. Questions he asked long ago resurfaced, no longer suppressed in the corner of his mind.

"Your mother protected you, but she was left with tough choice. The argument was because of the consequences of it. I want you to know that I didn't wish to leave you behind, but I wouldn't give up on Adri. I separated our family thinking it's the best I could do. But now, Adri got her letter to Hogwarts and perhaps things can change. If you would like them to." 'Perhaps, I should have taken Eric with me back then.' thought Shanks. 'For now, I could only hope for the best.' He was still glad that have seen Adri's smile for the first time they entered the Potter manor. "I don't know how much have you seen Sirius, your godfather, Eric. Perhaps we could take a peek at his work as Auror or go to Quidditch match together? We could talk more then." suggested Shanks.

Even Eric smiled at the word Quidditch. "I can show you how I play with my friend Ron. I'll be the greatest seeker at least of this century!"

"That would be amazing. What about tomorrow afternoon? I'll be in Diagon Alley today." Shanks winked at his son.

**Scene break**

Shanks and Adri returned to Grimmauld Place. Benn, Sirius and Remus were still sitting at the kitchen and talking about nobles of this world. Neat pile of books sat on another chair next to Ben. "So, how did you like 'Lady' Potter?" asked Sirius.

Adri turned red from anger thinking about her so called mother and punched nearest stone wall. She pierced through the wall a hole almost half of her height. All adults stared at her incredulously. Adri herself was confused. "What was it?" she asked.

"Looks like you awakened Armament Haki." Benn was the first to compose himself. "The walls of this house are warded. You better train her properly, so she doesn't hurt anybody accidentally, Shanks."

Shanks grinned widely, looking like proud father, he was. "I never heard of somebody to awaken Haki at such young age. That's my girl. It needs proper celebration tonight." Benn just shook his head at Shanks' attics who danced happily around the room.

"Ugh, back to the visit – how do you feel about Lily and Eric?" asked Sirius, after he mentally noted he needed to ask about what happened later. Kids just can't destroy half of warded stone wall, that's just impossible, in Grimmauld Place should be dozens of spells protecting its walls for centuries.

"Tch, couldn't say much, my little brothers back home are much better company." said Adrienne, now calmed down.

"What!? Prongs, you have more kids?!" It was too shock for both Remus and Sirius to take; they fainted on floor with thud. Adri couldn't help herself seeing them, she laughed so hard that she followed them on the floor.

**Scene break**

Ben, Shanks and Adrienne went shopping to the Diagon Alley. They made their first stop at the Leaky Cauldron, where Hagrid spotted them. "Blimey, if it isn't James Potter! I haven't seen you around for years! It's a pity, I am here at official Hogwarts business, I can't even have a drink with you to celebrate." The whole pub stopped talking when hearing Shanks' name and stared at them. Rumours granted.

"It's good to see you again, Hagrid. I am taking my daughter shopping for school supplies. Are you sure, you won't drink?" Shanks was pleased to meet another old friend from his Hogwarts days.

"Nah, I need to retrieve a package for professor Dumbledore from Gringotts. Your daughter is surely walking image of yours, James. Hopefully would you at least come to drink a tea later in Hogwards?" Hagrid asked Adrienne.

"Sure. I am Adrienne, nice to meet you." grinned Adri at the half giant. They chatted all way to the wizardry bank – the Gringotts.

"I would like to speak to Mr. Warhammer, who is in charge of Potter estate."

"Follow me, Mr. Potter." Goblin took the trio to a private room for wealthy customers inside the bank. Not long after them entered large goblin covered with scars.

He scanned the room before he spoke. "I thought that you wanted to speak about family business, Mr. Potter. It's family only, no muggle." said Warhammer looking at Benn.

"That's none of your concern. To be accurate, you will be negotiating with Benn most of the time, since he knows better the laws." clarified Shanks in tone that didn't allow any refusal.

Goblin froze in shock. He slowly nodded. "Very well, then."

"Firstly, I want to know the state of Potter belonging. Accounting balance of their vaults for the last ten years and list of all properties." started Benn listing down his requests. He studied them for a while in silence. "With the executive power of Lord Potter I would like to assign fix amount 200 galleons for withdrawal every month for his wife. Also her control over Potter estates will be reduced to possibility to reside only at the Potter manor. She should not be able to manipulate with the Potter wealth without her husband knowledge and approval. After you prepare all of the necessary documents, it will be taken to Wizengamot for official approval, since it's great intervention into her rights. Can you arrange the summoning on our behalf? As second reason list request that Eric Potter should be overlooked closely by his godfather, Sirius Black, for the time James Potter is unavailable. That should be all. Care to add something?" Benn turned to Shanks with the last sentence.

"No, you're perfect, I believe it's all set then." flashed a smile Shanks. "We'll go to withdraw some money from family vault and also few things from my personal vault, I didn't have time before I left." With his words Shanks stood up and they left Warhammer to take care of the bureaucracy.

Adri really liked the wild ride in goblin cart. "I have never known that a bank can be this much fun. Reminds me of Sabaody Park."

Shanks in meantime took the main items he came here for – his old invisibility cloak, a book with manual how to become an animagus with his own notes between lines and his old suitcase which was bigger on the inside. He smirked; Adrienne is going to have Christmas earlier this year.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Shopping in the Diagon Alley was event-less, until they got into the Magical Menagerie. Adrienne left all owls unnoticed and stopped besides a majestic baby hawk. Her grin couldn't grow wider as she stared into its yellow eyes and she carefully petted it. "Dad? I think I found my familiar."

"Why a hawk?" asked Shanks his daughter, trying to hide his grin as he thought about certain poor swordsman.

"Well, imagine Mihawk's expression … oh, should I name the hawk accordingly?" Adri tried to look thoughtful, but failed miserably. "What about Dracule? Do you agree?" She turned with the question to the hawk on her wrist. Hawk stared at her coldly without blinking, which reminded her even more of said swordsman and seeing this, both Adri and Shanks couldn't hold their laughter any longer.

**Scene break**

Certain yellow-eyed swordsman has been in foul mood since the goddamned last visit of his rival, when he had the 'honor' of being introduced to a hawk named by him … and now said rival dragged him into some strange hospital with strangely dressed people all around. Mihawk will never understand how he ended up being there, with the two annoying red heads when he wanted nothing more than to throttle them. The two of them even promptly ignored his radiating killing intent. Finally, they stopped at sort of nurse office and Shanks started explaining why they were here to a woman who looked to be in charge of this apartment. "… So to grow my arm back …"

Mihawk caught the red head saying. 'What?!' "It's a pretty sick joke you're playing here, Red haired."

"It isn't a joke Hawk-eyes. I am going to give you run for your bounty in few days." Shanks flashed his grin at him. That would explain the gleam of mischief in Shanks' eyes.

"You aren't gonna ruin my work, young man. You'll be here in bed until tomorrow and then you can start exercise your arm slowly." said sternly the healer like she was scolding a child. She pushed Shanks into a bed.

In moments like these Mihawk was glad how expressionless his face was, although he suspected that both red heads knew very well how much relief he felt. He will regain his rival and won't be the best just by some stupid accident. He has never been reconciled with Shanks being a cripple. So Mihawk pulled a chair for himself and Adrienne and watched as Shanks drank various potions and the woman chanted above him something. Even the restless kid was just sitting and watching with concern for her father. This is going to be long night.

**Scene break**

Next day, Adrienne stood on platform nine and three quarters with Shanks, Benn and Mihawk. All of them were tired because of last night, especially Mihawk since he was used to take a nap multiple times during a day. Absence of his usual nap and crowd of kids wasn't good combination for the swordsmen; most of people went round them in safe distance thanks to him. But Shanks paid no mind or more of enjoyed supporting the appearing rumors about him and thought how the nobles of this world would act around Adri as they would most likely believe she was one of the spoiled brats from here. After all, Hawk-eyes looked pretty much snobbish and arrogant for the matter. And with the cleaning around them there would be no problem with associations. Yep, he was in excellent mood.

"I heard that in Hogwarts is Severus Snape teaching Potions. I was studying with him back then; he was humorless boy with greasy hair. Wanna make a bet?" grinned Shanks at his daughter.

"Sure!"

"If you make him laugh, I'll buy you the newest broom here. If you don't, you'll do laundry on the Red Force for a whole week."

"Consider the best already lost for you!" Adri stuck her tongue out at Shanks.

"But only proper laugh counts! No sneering, no faint smile or smirk."

"I can't be harder than making Hawk-eyes smile." Adri shot the swordsman quick look. "So, challenge accepted."

Then Shanks gave Adri his last advices, the invisibility cloak and book on animagi was safely in her bottomless trunk. "Adri, this is time turner." His face became serious as he showed her a little golden watch. "With one turn backwards you can go for one hour to past. You would live the hour twice; there would be two versions of you at the same time. No-one can see you or the watch. I would give it to you, but you have to promise me you would use it carefully and that you won't misuse it."

"I promise, dad!" Adrienne took the watch cautiously and hung it around her neck. She sighed a bit tiredly, in the last month there was too much to take even for her. Maybe she'll take a nap in the train, somewhere in quiet.

"Don't forget to write to Ace and Luffy and pull few nice pranks on my behalf!" Shanks lightened the mood and hugged his daughter for the last time. Adri then hugged the other two men and said goodbye to them, much to the Hawk-eyes displeasure and uneasiness.

They waved at her as she entered the train in search of empty apartment. She has never seen a train that runs on ground instead of water, so she searched with enthusiasm, but everywhere was someone. During her stroll in the train Adrienne spared few thoughts on the meeting with her brother and his friend, Ron Weasley, who was immensely boastful, and hoped that she won't need to talk to them at least here at train. How can her twin brother consider that git as his best friend? Eric even didn't stop Ron when the boy was rude to her, like he didn't hear it at all. She would punch him right there and teach him some manners if her father wasn't there to stop her. What a shame.

In the end she came to a compartment where was a girl with brown bushy hair and a shy boy. "Could I sit there?" asked Adri.

"Sure." said the girl. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"I am Neville Longbotton."

"Adrienne Potter, nice to meet you." she grinned at them. They seemed like nice people.

Neville blushed and asked: "R-really? The Adrienne Potter? My grandma heard a lot of gossips and the Daily Prophet is full of it. So, you're really the twin sister of the boy-who-lived?"

Adri chuckled to him. "Aye, although I have seen my twin brother only twice. Are you from a wizarding family?"

"Yes, I am. Longbottons have a long tradition. My grandma expects from me a lot, to be like my talented parents. She was sad that I am clumsy and that it took me long to do accidental magic. I am surprised someone like you don't know it." Neville said in bitter tone.

"Huh, what's accidental magic?" She looked confused. "And I am sorry that brought that up, I know very well that not everybody have perfect relatives." She added.

"I read all about your family, it's a famous one. How can you not know what's accidental magic? Your father must have clarified it to you when you did something extraordinary. You wouldn't get the letter to Hogwarts otherwise." said Hermione.

"Well, something unusual happens every now and then, so what's the point?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like floating in the air?"

"What's unusual about that?" Adri looked appropriately puzzled. Her two companions looked at her like she had two heads. Adri quickly changed the topic of conversation. "So, in which house do you think you will be?"

"I hope for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." This time Hermione flushed and started being a bit nervous. "In Ravenclaw are all the clever kids." She said dreamily. "What about you?"

"I – I really don't want to disappoint my grandma. She would like me to be in Gryffindor, like my parents, but I don't know, even Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad." Neville looked at his shoes.

'The boy certainly has low self-esteem.' Adri felt sorry for him. "I am not sure for myself. Maybe Gryffindor or Slytherin. I don't care much; the important thing is to find friends there." Adri smiled at them.

"Slytherin?!" Neville and Hermione looked at her in surprise. "But there go all the bad guys, the dark wizards. You … you seem like nice person."

Before they could continue, the door to the compartment opened and a pale blond boy came in with two gorillas like followers behind him.

"They're saying all down the train that in this compartment is sitting Adrienne Potter. Is it true?" He looked at Adri, noticing her similarity to Eric and thus didn't wait for answer. "So, enjoying the fame? Just like your mother when she finally gets her hands on some money?" The 'bodyguards' snickered at this. Both Neville and Hermione were silent, not really wanting to interfere.

"Huh? Who are you? What are you talking about? Fame? People either fear or worship you. That would be really sad and boring. You wouldn't have anyone to talk to properly, or who would make you better. Nah, I wouldn't like that." 'What's with the idiots here? They nag about my family too much.' thought Adri. 'But on the other hand, who knows what the hag-who-gave-me-birth really did with dad's money.'

They were again interrupted, this time by Eric and Ron. Adri mentally groaned. Perfect. Just another moron, that's all she needed. She even can't slam door at all of the visitors' faces, it would ended only worse afterward and she didn't want to spoil her relationship with her twin brother more than it was already. 'Sweet, sweet violence, why am I so thoughtful? Luffy with his instincts has it easier.'

"Draco Malfoy and his minions. How unfortunate. Why are you sticking your pale nose into matters of better people? Son of a Death Eater shouldn't walk here like he would own this place." exclaimed Ron loudly.

On this Hermione snapped in patronizing voice: "If you have to fight, do it outside, you'll be breaking the school rules." Neville looked very miserable and tried to become invisible by pressing into the most distant corner of compartment. He held firmly his frog which croaked loudly and it made him little less invisible that he would like.

Adrienne stood up. "One thing, I think Neville and Hermione would appreciate their quiet. Let's go to the aisle." She quickly shooed them, ignoring Ron grumbling as she planned pranks at him. She will make his life hell for sure. She liked him less and less. One more thing the git spoils and there would be a war – her brother best friend or not. "Second, what's so wrong with who was Draco's father? I thought you're talking to him, not his father, Ron."

"Why are you defending him, Adrienne? Death Eaters are evil and they have done terrible things at war, killing those who weren't 'pure' enough." said Eric.

"At least I don't need to act like a savior." sneered Draco.

"I know who they were. But it's over and he isn't his father. Just like you aren't like dad, Eric." 'Pity.' Adri silently recalled Ace and his problems with his father. No-one deserves to go through that. Even though Draco was a little too arrogant for her likes. "Now, I would like to change my clothes, so would you be so kind and go to your business elsewhere or are you voyeurs?" She lifted her eyebrow at them sarcastically. Ron glared at her in attempt to look dangerous and vengeful, but Adri ignored him and this time slammed the door to their faces. Damn the consequences with her brother.

* * *

_A.N.: The time turner is in the story mostly for logical reasons – no one can manage study magic, practice with swords and have fun at the same time. Thus I don't plan it to solve issues that are thrown to Adrienne._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Merry Christmas to all you readers! Your reviews are great and some inspire me to write things I didn't plan to be in the story, so keep reviewing! :)_

* * *

Eric Potter, the famous boy-who-lived, was currently doing unusually a lot of thinking. His life was an easy one, with admirers and attention; he always got what he wanted. He had his best friend Ron Weasley, who shared his passion for Quidditch. But everything started to get messed up when his father and twin sister shown up. He has seen them few times during summer, but they still felt like strangers to him, moreover after he has seen the affection between the two. It made him angry and thought he won't admit it, at least not entirely, he was jealous. His mom has never joked with him this way. That wasn't everything – when Ron talked to Adrienne a bit, her expression turned blank, for unknown reason for him, and how his father fixed it was over his understanding. They also seemed to hold some kind of secret between them. Maybe it was just that they talked about and referred to people unknown to him. And although they visited, he had never taken to meet those people and visit places familiar to them. He was told, that it's too dangerous. Well, it wasn't too dangerous for Adrienne.

In the train Eric found Draco Malfoy in his sister compartment. He was furious, how dare that trash talk and look like that at Adrienne?! But when Ron snapped at him and Adrienne herself defended the boy he felt a little spark of guilt that he and Ron had overreacted. After all his twin sounded reasonable, didn't she? But he quickly pushed the feeling away. A son of Death Eater is almost as good as Death Eater himself.

**Scene break**

The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. "First years! First years!" Hagrid yelled, towering visibly all the students even in the dark.

"Hagrid!" Adri waved at him as she made her path followed by less sure Hermione and Neville. When Hagrid was sure all the scared youngest ones paid him attention, he led them down the narrow path to a black lake.

"Look at that!" "Wow." All kids stood before the lake, their mouths hanging in amazement at the sight of the illuminated castle of Hogwarts. Even Adrienne was amazed at the sight, although she was couple times at the castle Mihawk usurped for himself at the abandoned isle.

Hagrid helped the students into a small fleet of boats sitting ashore the black lake. Hermione and Neville got into one with Adrienne and watched her surprised at the ease in which she was handling their boat. She gave them bright smile, she was just happy to have reassuring rocking of boat under her feet, although it was only a small one.

Hagrid led them through the castle and stopped before a huge doorway. An old witch with pointed hat excused him and took over the first years explaining them the basics of the four houses in Hogwarts. Then she opened the door and let them to the platform where was a teacher's table. She quickly shooed them into a row and an old tattered hat began singing a song:

_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The old witch called their names and the sorting began.

"Granger, Hermione."

'Hmm … very sharp mind and desire for knowledge. I can put you into Ravenclaw, but maybe you can do better in Gryffindor with your curiosity and cold-bloodedness. Which way it will be?'

'The one where I can learn more.' thought Hermione.

'Then it will be …' "GRIFFINDOR!"

"Longbotton, Neville."

'Sooth yourself down, boy, there's nothing to worry about. Your grandmother great expectation harmed you, but deep down you're loyal and you have the will to learn and protect what you deem important.' "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco."

'Well, well … the determination to be better than your father. And great ambition …' "SLYTHERIN!"

"You see – another snake, I told you." whispered Ron to Adri. She gave him disgusted look, but didn't have time for more, because it was her turn.

"Potter, Adrienne."

'Hm … very fine mind I can see here. Bravery tested countless times, but also cleverness and loyalty to your family and friends. And great ambition accompanied ability to hold a secret very well.'

'You can see my memories?' asked Adri in her mind, disturbed by this, because she knew how much trouble it can bring her.

'Yes, I can young one. Don't worry; I am not the one who would tell others that you aren't from this world. I didn't in case of your father either. Really brilliant mind. But for your daring it will be …' "GRIFFINDOR!"

Through applause she found her way to the table and immediately certain red haired twins sparked her interest, but she listened closely, because her brother was to be sorted.

"Potter, Eric." The Great Hall went completely silent.

'So much of unused potential here.' mused the Sorting hat in Eric thoughts. 'You're very similar to you sister, yet very unrefined. But such recklessness and bravery can be only …' "GRYFFINDOR!" The lion house cheered immensely, even the headmaster applauded loudly. Eric headed to his new house, pleased to get there, but still annoyed by the comparison with his sister.

"Weasley, Ron."

'Be wary of your own recklessness, boy. Also, you don't need to prove your family nothing.' "GRYFFINDOR!"

**Scene break**

When everybody was sorted, the headmaster stood up and exclaimed with twinkling eyes: "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" The feast began.

Adrienne turned to the twins with huge grin. "Hi, I heard you're local pranksters."

"Look, Fred, It's"

"A girl version of"

"Our Ronnie's friend!"

Adri's grin grown face splitting. "Would it bring me your help with few pranks on your little brother for free?"

"Adrienne!" Eric shot her disapproving look.

"What?" then she continued back to twins: "So? Unless you're going to send him a toilet seat, I got reserved that one for someone else."

"George, do we hear right?"

"I don't know, Fred, it sounds too good to be true."

"I almost fear for disguised Filch."

"Deal!" Both twins tried to shook her hands at the same time and together with Adri they laughed hard, even few students from other houses turned at them to see what is happening.

After the feast Dumbledore once more done some announcements. "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils."

At this Adri's eyes twinkled almost as much as the headmaster's. 'This is certainly worth of discovering why.'

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

'Yeah, this is certainly gonna be fun! It's almost like he announced a challenge.' Adri grinned widely.

"I hope you're not going to do something reckless, do you?" asked her Hermione, sitting next to her.

"Me?" Adri tried to look innocent. "I can't help it, problems are looking out for me, not the other way! It will come off some way."

At that Hermione rolled her eyes and thought about finding someone with less trouble around.

The prefects led the first years to their dormitories. Adri ended at a room with Hermione and three other girls who were too giggly for her likes. She shrugged it away and went to sleep, it was demanding day after all.

**Scene break**

At breakfast the prefects gave timetables to first years. "Look, today we have double Transfiguration, double Charms, lunch and double Potions. I can't wait for the lessons; I have already read all the books!" Hermione was too much enthusiastic about school.

"I heard from higher years that Potions teaches Snape, the head of Slytherin, and he strongly favors his own house, so I am curious about that." said Adrienne.

**Scene break**

All students had their seats when Snape made dramatic entrance and slammed the door shut. Entire class went silent. Snape immediately started his speech about importance and difficulty of learning the art of potions. He reminded Adri a bit of Mihawk, although his arrogance and coldness seemed a little like mask instead of her uncle stoic attitude. Snape noticed Adri didn't make notes and snapped at her: "Ms. Potter, you seem to be disinterested. Take in mind that just because you're of 'famous Potter family' doesn't make you any more important than other students. With your arrogant attitude adopted from your father you won't have success here. Now, where would you find a bezoar?"

Adri smiled at him. "I thought I should learn such stuff here." Hermione sitting new to her sensed a coming disaster.

"Ms. Potter …"

"Let me finish." Adri interrupted Snape. "To answer your question, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

"Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting a teacher and an extra Potions lesson for showing off."

"Can I learn there more than in ordinary lesson? Great!" Adri grinned at Snape, while the rest of the Gryffindor growled at the unfairness of losing points. Hermione face-palmed. Snape stared at her incredulously, then turned to blackboard and continued the lesson with summoning ingredients for the first potion.

"What are you doing? You cost us points!" Ron hissed. "So? Unlike somebody, I'll get them back." Adri shrugged.

"I am beginning to understand what you meant by 'I can't avoid troubles'." muttered Hermione.

"But why do you even look pleased to have extra lesson with _him_?"

"Well, looks like Snape hold some kind of meaningless grudge, but still he knows what he is doing with magic." replied Adri and then focused on making the potion.

**Scene break**

After lesson Adri fell back behind others and came to Snape. "Professor, may I ask something?"

"What is it?" Snape didn't look pleased.

"Why do you hold a grudge against me? It's not like you adore kids, that much is obvious, but I don't take you for a man who snaps at nothing." Snape was taken aback. None of the kids he taught acted towards him this way.

"It's futile; you won't evade the extra lesson, Ms. Potter."

"Huh? I think I told you I want the lesson. There is nothing wrong with knowledge and I want to be the best. But it requires a teacher, not someone who will undermine me." Adrienne smile didn't falter a bit. Snape was again stunned. After James Potter played pranks at him and 'snatched' Lily from him and after Lily acted like damned celebrity who won't dirty herself even to look at former Death Eater … Adrienne Potter showed him respect he seldom to find anywhere.

He spoke after few minutes of silence. "The grudge … your father and me didn't get on well together. I nearly got killed by one of his pranks. Your mother was changed a lot by the undeserved fame."

Adri clenched her fists. "I am not my parents and I don't wanna hear about that … woman." Snape didn't miss the reaction on her mother, but left it for now.

"Just don't expect me to be enchanted by your family, when you screw something, you'll get detention." Snape sneered.

"Got it." Adri left still smiling. Snape looked at her leaving figure and in him swelled strange feeling. A hope? Ridiculous, he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Sorry that this chapter took me so long. Hope you like it!_

Adrienne took instant disliking of some subjects at the first week. The History of Magic was taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. She fell asleep in five minutes of his droning voice. Even worse was Hermione, who kept nudging and poking her into consciousness. Adri noted for herself that she needs to ask Hawk-Eyes to improve her death glare; it was pretty ineffective on Hermione, such a shame.

Another completely useless thing was the Astronomy – night sky is nice, but who needs to stare at it for hours and know every flicker of light that can be seen? Rubbish.

Then there was the Herbology. Although Adri admitted that it wasn't completely useless this time, she just couldn't get the knock of it. She still liked to see Neville suddenly so full of energy and confidence, he was even better than Hermione, much to the girl's dismay.

On the other hand, Adrienne savored Tranfiguration. Professor McGonagall was as stern as she seemed the first time at sorting. Adri grinned at the no-nonsense talk. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," McGonagall lectured them. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then they took plenty of notes on basic rules of transfiguration and started changing matches to needles. Adri was the only one who managed to accomplish it, although Mione was pretty close herself and later she asked Adri thousands of questions how she did it.

Other favorite lesson for Adri was Charms. As swordsman she didn't have problems with the more delicate moves of her wrist and hey, unlocking door or levitating objects are cool.

Defense against the Dark Arts turned out to be a bit of a joke. Quirrell's classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which he said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania. The teacher himself was shivering even at the slightest sound, scared out of his mind. In another words – useless again. Adri thought about finding somebody to teach her instead of him, but she didn't know who she could ask.

Also Adri immediately took Mione and the two of them explored the castle after the first day of teaching. Though Mione wasn't that interested in abandoned places as much as the Trophy Room or the Hospital Wing near it at the Third floor. Unfortunately, it was magically blocked off from the interesting, dark passage with restriction note on it. At the Fourth floor they discovered the Library, it caused Mione to squeal like little girl over her crush. Adri was sure to remember this as good blackmailing material, she'll certainly need it.

**Scene break**

"Oi, Draco!" Adri shouted and waved at him. Gryffindors and Slytherins just finished their shared Transfiguration. Adrienne forced her way to the leaving Slytherins; they kept together, away from the other house.

The blonde didn't look much pleased with her attention. "What do you want, Potter? Did you get lost?"

Adri pouted. "Meanie! Nah, I came to see you. Will you come with me swimming in the lake at the weekend?"

"Do you have some sort of crush on me, Potter?"

"Pff, are you this mean to all your friends? You were the one who came to my compartment in the train."

"Whoa, who said that you're my friend?"

"I did right now!" Adri grinned at him widely, mostly for the irritation on the boy's face. If nothing else, she'll get someone who she can annoy. Moreover, Draco wasn't as rude and stupid as Ronald, so it'll be fun. "But if you want to call it date … I would pick up more original and private place to _chat_ in."

Draco's cheeks were flushed pink. "Pervert!"

"Me? Did I say anything?" Adri asked innocently. "In that case, I'll start properly with love letters and stuff like that." She pulled out of her robe a folded letter. "Although I recommend reading it first yourself before you present it to all Slytherin Common Room."

Draco took the letter with smirk. "Voluntarily embarrassing yourself, Potter? You're lowering even your mother's standard." With it, he walked away.

Hermione catch up with her. "Why don't you leave him alone? He's an arrogant brat and also he clearly said that he doesn't want you as friend."

"Maybe, but I heard that the wizarding world is sort of divided into two fractions. One is led by Dumbledore and the glorious Lady Potter, the other one by Malfoys. So, I want to let know him more, whatever crazy ideas about 'enemy' he might have. At least he isn't as annoying as Ron Weasley. Besides, it's fun." Adri giggled at the end of her little speech, which led Mione into thinking the last one was the real reason for it all. She sighed, thinking about what mess she'll get into with this girl. Maybe she should try to talk to older girls in the library instead.

When they got to another class Mione couldn't restrain her curiosity anymore and asked: "So, what was in the letter?"

"Oh, that one." Adri grinned widely. "It's just saying that he looks rather lonely with no one equal around him, so he should come to the lake at Saturday, whatever if for a fight or for talk. I think he'll be too curious not to read it."

**Scene break**

Adrienne was getting used to the owl mail, well in her case the hawk mail. Every morning horde of owls flew bearing packages to the students. Dracule habituated flying to Adri's breakfast even without anything to deliver. He had been with her the whole month on the Red Force, thus he got used to her regular attention. He always landed gracefully before her, not scattering any food or drink, measured her with his cold eyes and demanded his morning treat – a red wine. What her father started as a joke one morning took its roots and now she had to transfigure her cup of juice every morning – which draw attention of the nearby first years. One boy – his name was Seamus if she was correct – begged her to do the same with his cup, after his failed attempts of transformation his juice to rum. That day she discovered that nothing was as quick here as gossips, with several people asking her about 'the weird bird'.

But today Adri got her first letter from Hagrid. He asked her to come visit him in the afternoon for a tea. Before she confirmed it, she took her time to persuade both Neville and Hermione to come with her, although it cost few blushing from Neville and complaint on not going to library from Hermione. After the classes the trio made their way to Hagrid's hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Adri knocked at the door, hearing familiar voice "Back, Fang, back!"

Hagrid's big, hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

Adrienne introduced her friends and they carefully sat on whatever seemed stable enough. Hagrid offered them a tea in huge tea cups and rock cakes which were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke their teeth, but all of them politely pretended that they like them. Hagrid was asking Neville about his family, especially his grandma. The boy was visibly uncomfortable under the gaze of half-giant, so Adri started talking about their first lessons in Hogwarts, which made also Mione happily talking. While they were talking, Adri picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet: GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST INVESTIGATION. "Hagrid!" said Adri, "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" Hagrid eyes didn't meet Adri's, he merely grumbled an offer of another rock cake and suspiciously quickly started asking about how she is getting along with her brother. Did he know something? What was such important thing? It couldn't be too big, if Hagrid had to hide it. Adri remembered Sirius words, that Gringotts are the safest place in the wizarding world – except Hogwarts. What needed the headmaster to hide? She'll send a letter to her father this very evening, Adri decided. She had a feeling that this school won't be a boring one after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_All the exams completed, so hopefully there'll be more updates._

* * *

_Hi dad!_

_I already miss you and all the guys – say hi to them from me. Hogwarts is going rather well. I and Eric got into the Gryffindor house. I also met many interesting people, but Eric is hard to catch without that annoying Weasley brat. I spend a lot of time with Hermione – she's enthusiastic and a bit bossy when it comes to learning, but we get along. Then there's Neville – he's nice and really more sufferable than most of the kids (Would you believe that some of the girls were able to spend hours of chatting about clothes? I was freaking out). He's also incredibly shy and clumsy. The last one worth mentioning is Draco Malfoy, quite snobbish brat, but he has some wits and he's almost as much fun teasing as Hawk-eyes._

_Does have the nobles here some sort of swordsman lessons? They seem so traditional that I would be surprised if they don't. I must ask professor McGonagall._

_Anyway, the reason I am writing to you in the first place is that I went to a tea to Hagrid and he had a piece of newspapers about robbery at Gringotts. The thief got away and Hagrid wouldn't speak about it. Maybe Dumbledore is hiding something in the castle? Do you have any idea what that may be? Which reminds me – in the third floor there is restricted area and the headmaster announced that nobody should enter unless he'll suffer painful death. Does ministry know what is Dumbledore doing here? Could Sirius know more?_

_Love, Adrienne._

**Scene break**

It was Wednesday and this afternoon was the first flying lesson. Mione was incredibly nervous and when she found out that neither Adri or Nev doesn't have any experience with flying, she tried to learn it by hearth in books. Nev was almost as nervous as Mione and he listened to every advice she read. Adri only laughed at the two, she figured out that it will come out somehow and she knew well that only experience and talent matters here. However, she was pissed at her brother, because he was boasting about his flying skills so loudly that even owls in a tower have to hear it. He still wanted to help Adri with flying and talked to her about it a lot, so she didn't say a word about it to him. They even agreed to have a try-out outside together.

Madame Hooch walked to the grounds where were the students waiting. Adri's eyes widened in surprise, professor's eyes! They were almost the same hawk-like like certain swordsman. She couldn't suppress a grin, beginning to like her even without real reason. Madame Hooch was certainly decisive woman, sharply ordering the class to stand beside their brooms and giving them the instructions. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'" Only few managed to do so, on the first try. Between them were Eric, Draco and Adri. Could the brooms sense the fear of a person it's supposed to answer to?

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle — three — two —" But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left behind on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up, his broom shaking just as was the boy's frightened face. Adri didn't wait for anything else and took off the ground, riding the broom to the Neville by mere instinct.

"Neville!" They circled around a tower then Adri grabbed Neville's cloak. Her broom was taken horribly off balance with the extra weight and Neville hanging limply on her wasn't much help either. Startled class was simply watching them with dropped jaws as Adri with Nev were going down only a bit slower than falling stone. Adri was desperately trying to maneuver better, but with the ground rapidly approaching and Nev panicking, she only managed to position herself to take more of the damage.

Madame Hooch hurried to them with white face. "Foolish girl!" She leaned to examine them for injuries. Adri slightly groaned. Not the best landing, but still better than many of the ones Luffy had got her into with his rubber powers. Not to mention the last one when they fell off a cliff straight to a lake full of crocodiles.

"I am alright." Hawk-eyed professor flashed at her an angry look nevertheless.

"What were you thinking, miss Potter? Do you want to get yourself killed along with Mr. Longbottom? Ten points from Gryffindor for such recklessness!" Madame Hooch became slightly more relaxed when she made sure that even Neville isn't hurt. Though he was still sickly white and shaking.

"Go to the infirmary, Mr. Longbottom, I doubt you'll be of any use today while in shock. We will continue the lesson, but I warn you, disobey me again and you'll get landed detention to the end of this school year, Miss Potter, before you can spell Quidditch."

Ron Weasley made sure Madame Hooch wasn't listening and dramatically whispered: "In such need of attention, Adrienne? Or maybe hitting a position in Quidditch team?" But stopped when Eric shot him a dirty look.

**Scene break**

Next day Adri with Mione were going through the Great Hall, where students were whispering and gossiping.

"Did you hear?"

"No way!"

"Eric Potter is the new Gryffindor seeker! He must be the youngest seeker in the century!"

"But first years can't be in a Quidditch team!"

When they made it to their usual seat at the table, Adri turned to her brother. "So, a seeker, eh?"

Eric blushed. "Yeah, I promised not to tell anybody... Mom talked to Dumbledore and he agreed that it would be waste of my talent, so he'll overlook the rule."

"Then how so the entire school knows?" joined Mione.

"I don't know, I told just Ron." The girls rolled their eyes. Of course. How can be Eric so oblivious?

Adri silently remembered the first flying lesson - Eric was surely talented, but Draco was almost as good as him and that she wasn't half bad either. Then she recalled how Sirius spoke about frequent visits of Dumbledore in Potter manor, but she kept her expression ignorant. "What does have the headmaster in common with it? I thought it was in competence of the head of the house." Adri asked with surprise written on her face.

Eric smiled at her and started telling her. "Well, Dumbledore is just brilliant! He is so important wizard with a lot of responsibilities, but he still manages to take his time and visit. He might be a bit crazy with his rainbow colored robes, but he also helped mom to get tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! ..."

**Scene break**

"Is anything the matter, headmaster?" Adri stood at the headmaster's office for the first time. She was confused why she was there in the first place, it's not like she has started any pranks yet or got into some sort of notable trouble. Or does this have anything to do with Eric being in Gryffindor Quidditch team?

"Sit, my dear. A lemon drop?" offered Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.

"No, thanks." Adrienne curiously looked around the office, but also to Dumbledore by a corner of her eye, she had bad feeling about the man, although she didn't know why. But she knew dad's guts were always right about bad stuff, so it's time to trust hers.

"Adrienne, my dear, I would be delighted to know where were you with your father those past ten years. We were all worried about you." He paused. "I also must say that you look remarkably like your father. Except your eyes, you have your mother's eyes."

"Don't talk about my mother!" Adri glared at Dumbledore angrily. Does he really expect the answer after being so friendly with THAT woman? This isn't good, Adri thought. She was suddenly very happy that she left her time-turner safely in her trunk. Who knows, the old man may notice and she would like to keep her secrets, thank you very much.

The headmaster noticed her anger and raised his hands in calming gesture. "My, my, I am sorry. Though you certainly have her temper. Can we get to the story?"

'Yeah, certainly, I am going to spill all my tears to you, sparkling old man.' "Well, wouldn't it be much better to ask dad? I can't remember all of the places; we always traveled as long as I can remember along with dad's friends. I was also home-schooled by one of them; it hasn't been possible to attend a school since we never stayed at one place for that long."

"You aren't very talkative, are you, my girl? Where were you for the last time? As important person as you are its incredulous how bad was yours contact with our wizarding world." Dumbledore watched her with interest.

'Does he thing I am all that stupid? Did he tried to track us?' "We were in Egypt and Japan recently. Is that all? Can I go?" Adrienne stood up; she didn't want to spend any more time here. Not with this sparkling old man.

"Off to bed with you, then, my dear." Dumbledore said goodbye with the same friendly smile he had the entire time plastered on his face.

**Scene break**

_Hi there, little me._

_Congratulation for the lucky house you got into! I am happy that you and Eric at least are trying to get along. And having your own personal know-it-all this soon? I may take Benny with me to visit you on some weekend just to see their flare love (for books I mean!)._

_Every noble house has their own swords master as a tutor. There are few competitions outside of school, but perhaps the headmaster or a head of a house could allow and ensure such club. Good luck with it!_

_I don't have any idea what was stolen, I was away for too long, you should ask Sirius, I am certain he knows more. Ministry has Hogwarts Board of Governors who should oversee the running of the school. As a parent I could request their investigation about such, but I am not certain if it would help. Dumbledore has a lot of influence and could weasel himself out of many things. Be careful of that man! He often hides behind his candies and twinkling eyes, but he's bloody manipulative and moreover most of wizards and witches trust him brainlessly. He's the supposed 'Leader of the Light', doing things for the 'greater good'. Creepy, isn't it?_

_Don't let the old man and his scheming ruin your time and enjoy yourself!_

_Love, dad._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was a late Friday evening and Adrienne strolled to the dungeons. Mione bid her a goodbye – she didn't want to go near the 'Big Bat of Dungeons' as she said.

Snape watched her silently like a hawk when she arrived and curtly nodded to the instructions on a blackboard. "Start with your work, Miss Potter."

Snape went back to his assignment, probably grading holiday essays. That was when Adri decided that she will need to start working on her bet – you just can't start a funny conversation with somebody who hates your guts. Adri wasn't so optimistic to thing that Snape would 'grace' her with anything close to smile even if she managed to say something peculiar. She needed to get the professor intrigued. So while gathering her ingredients she asked: "Professor? Can I ask something about Potions?"

"Can't you read the instructions properly?" Snape scowled at her.

"Yeah, I managed the reading; I just wanted to specify the information that isn't at books."

Snape covered a pang of surprise behind his scowling mask. "I am pretty sure that Potion books are eloquent enough."

"No, they aren't. If it was just precise adherence of instructions there wouldn't be so many accidents, would it? It reminds me of cooking, does it work similar way? I mean is there any hints and quirks how to produce better effect of an ingredient in a potion? Like with spice, a small bit of it can make a different result."

Snape looked at her contemplating what she said. No student seemed interested in his subject for a long time. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that they were scared. Well, to say the truth Snape was pretty aware that even a lot of adults were scared of him for his cold and demanding attitude. He stopped caring long time ago and started actually finding his amusement in the jumping and flinching he caused. "In a way, but by no means I don't want you to experiment with anything! It isn't an excuse for a blown cauldron, Potter." said Snape sneering with one of his death glares. He noticed how ineffective it was on her, but he can't let the brat thing that he is going soft just because of a stupid question.

Adri didn't seem disturbed by the harsh answer nor she was covering in fear. "If I am right, than why don't you explain more on a regular lesson rather than let the kids learn it by heart from books, professor?" Her voice and small smile didn't give away anything other than mild curiosity.

"Every information needed is available in your required school books or in the library." With that Snape returned to marking students' essays, nevertheless he couldn't suppress a pang of curiosity about he girl.

Adrienne mentally sighed and noted to herself that she should ask Neville to help her with the herbs which were often part of the potions. Time to impress the grumpy Bat of the Dungeons.

**Scene break**

'Finally a weekend!' hummed Adrienne silently to herself. She wasn't used to so much reading and only few stolen hours of exercise, although Ben was demanding teacher. She made an arrangement with Professor McGonagall about the dueling club, which will start next week. It has been already pinned on the notice board.

"Looks like good opportunity to win against our new Slytherin prince again. It was amazing idea, sis." Eric grinned at Adrienne evilly.

"Are you sure that Draco will be the one with his ass kicked?"

"Yeah, just wait to see it." Eric walked out of the common room in great mood.

"Boys and their toys." muttered Hermione disapprovingly from her pile of books.

Adri laughed. "Well, I'll be joining the fun, so will you come and watch?"

"You're a girl. When did you start such ridiculous sport?"

"Oi, watch it! It's art! And I talked dad to it when I was five years old. Well, with a little help from my uncle. But one day, I'll be better than dad or uncle, I'll be the best!" Adri nearly jumped around the room and blushed like she was talking about her crush. Mione has never seen her so excited. She noted to herself that she needs to ask about it more later.

"Uncle?"

"Uh-huh. Well, he's not my biological uncle, but a dad's friend who often visits. Besides, it's worth calling him that just for the reaction. Oh, how I love to tease the man." Adri grinned and checked the time. "Sorry, I need to go, I can't keep Draco waiting, can I?" she smiled sheepishly.

"I almost feel pity for the blond." with the words Mione waved to her friend and got back to her books.

Adri hurried through the castle and to the meeting point at the lake. Draco was already standing there. Adri waved at him, grinning widely. He came.

"You're late, Potter." 'Was there a slight blush creeping under Draco's cheeks?' mused Adrienne.

"My sincerest apologies, my dear boy. It's just the excitement in the air." She retorted merrily to the cold greeting.

Draco snorted. "Catching on the same wave with Dumbledore, Potter?"

"Ugggh, Draco, I wouldn't really expect such insult leaving your mouth." Adri's face clearly showed disgust.

Draco stared at Adri for a while in disbelieve. Did she really said that? "I wouldn't take you be the one loathing your beloved grandfatherly Leader of light."

"Like the headmaster? Are you nuts?" Adri arched her eyebrow at Draco. Not that she wasn't aware of the ridiculous siding of the sparkling old man with Potters, or rather his manipulations with them. Not that she would count herself in, if she has anything to say to that.

Draco watched her observantly, still not sure what to think of it. After all, it was against everything he heard, be it from his father or the newspapers. Why in the world would have Adrienne something against the man? "Oh sure, a Potter who doesn't like to be preferred and spoiled by the man. Do you think I am an idiot? Your brother is the youngest seeker in the century thanks to Dumbledore's interference. I would at least expect him to be proficient in little magic, but a pureblood five years old knows more magic than him." said Draco sarcastically.

It was Adrienne turn to look stunned. "W-what?! Don't you say that my brother actually doesn't receive any training and that he is left for death?!" She paled considerably thinking about the consequences of it.

'If she plays it, she's amazing actor. On the other hand, how could she doesn't know such thing about her brother?' mused Draco. "You didn't know?"

Adri sat slowly on the ground, her mind racing. Should she admit the blond that she is still new to the ways of this world? He apparently know much more about what's going on even after what dad told her. But would she gain precious friend and ally or would it close such opportunity from her? The risks were high. How much could she tell him? After all, Draco doesn't have a reason to help her. Maybe later she could, she dearly hoped so, but it's too soon to trust him. Adrienne sighed. "It's called an expectations." Adri didn't comment the inquiring look she felt on herself and rather made a silent note to send her dad another letter, this time about Eric. "Never mind, so what are we? Friends or enemies?" Adri grinned at the blonde.

"Go drown yourself, Potter, like I would be friend with the likes of you! I am looking forward to see how you discredit yourself at the dueling club." With that Draco headed to the dungeons back at school.

**Scene break**

"Mione. Mione. Mione. Mione." Hermione tried her best ignoring the redhead next to her until the girl started poking her with her finger. "Common, Mione! I am bored! Lets play something. Anything!" whined Adrienne.

Hermione smacked her friend with the closest book available. "Can't I get a minute of piece and quiet? I have a book to read, find someone else!"

"Ouch. Meanie. You were under the pile of books even yesterday when I went to see Draco, spoilsport! You seriously need to be shown what having fun means, or you'll suffocate here. How can you even sit still for so long?"

"Not all of us are hyper with short attention span."

"That doesn't change a thing about the fun stuff, Mione."

"Talking about the fun stuff, you're the one with Slytherin sarcasm and you're dropping now and then few hints on wizarding politics with Draco. How many eleven years old children do that?"

"Well, it comes with being around adults most of the time – you're the one to talk! Did you have any other friends before the Hogwarts?"

Bushy haired girl blushed and looked away. "That doesn't have anything in common with it! I just prefer books." Adri shot her disbelieving look and Mione blush deepened. "Ok, ok, maybe you're right. Fine, we'll play something in the afternoon, ok?" "It isn't like I need to act like five years old just because of that." Mione muttered under her breath.

"Yay! See you then!" Adri jumped from her chair and went looking for the Weasley twins.

"George! Fred! How have you been?" Greeted them Adri with a glint in her eye that spelled for mischief, as all of Hogwarts will soon come to realize.

"It's good to be back at Hogwarts."

"But we don't think that it's the reason you would want to see us."

"So you either want to talk about our sweet Eric, the new seeker -"

"Or you need our help with some sort of prank directed to Ronnie."

"The death glares you throw his way are highly noticeable."

"Well, I have been thinking -"

"O-ou, bad sigh." Interrupted her Fred with grin.

Adri just rolled her eyes and continued: "That your baby brother needs a bit of change in his wardrobe, perhaps Slytherin colours and emblem would suits him well."

Both twins grinned. "You're truly the sneaky one, Adri."

"Little Ronnie will certainly freak out".

"So, is there a spell to change it?" asked Adri impatiently.

"Leave it to us." chorused the twins.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dumbledore paced around his office, clutching a letter in his hand. 'Those damned Governors, putting money to the dueling club; I can't close it down now. It's disgusting, dragging pureblood traditions to Hogwarts!' thought headmaster. He was furious when he found out. Dumbledore despised pureblood customs and traditions, as a halfblood he has never got their education and it took him ages to worm his way to Wizengamot. Luckily for him getting rid of Grindelwald and erasing every trace of his family, especially his unstable sister and father sentenced to Azkaban helped.

**Scene break**

First letter from Ace and Luffy! To say Adri was excited would be an understatement. She was practically bouncing up and down on her chair.

_Hi Adri!_

_We hope that you aren't bored at whatever castle you're staying. Did you meet anyone interesting?_

_Luffy came up with brilliant idea – the one of us who defeat the biggest tiger at the Mount Corvo will become the captain when we set sail by ourselves! Another great news are that dad will finally allow us to come aboard when Luffy will celebrate his next birthday. Both of us can't wait for all the new adventures! We haven't seen grandpa since almost the time you set sail from the East Blue. No insane training, thanks Fate for it. Dad also said that he'll pop up with you at the Christmas Day to celebrate! _

_See you soon, Ace and Luffy._

_PS: Makino is currently teaching Ace how to be polite! Don't faint when he talks, it's really Ace! I have never imagined that it would be so difficult, but it's fun to watch. Luffy._

**Scene break**

Adri stuffed the invisibility cloak to her pocket and stealthily sneaked out of Gryffindor common room. Or in better words she tried – Neville was sitting by the fireplace and turned to face her although she walked silently like a cat. 'Damn his sense of hearing.' thought Adri.

"Adrienne, what are you doing up this late in night?"

"Um, I -"

"Aren't you going to sneak from Gryffindor tower, are you?" asked Nev, suspicious of her.

"Well, you see -" Adri's mind raced for a good excuse to be out in the midnight. She didn't find one quickly enough.

"You have already cost us a lot of house points!" Neville was indignant at her for that.

"Nobody will catch me, don't worry." cast him Adri a sheepish smile.

Nev stood up to face her. "Don't you dare -" Neville didn't have the time to finish the sentence, because Adri moved quickly and before Nev could react she hit him to the back of his head, successfully getting him unconscious.

"Sorry." Adri muttered to the lying boy and ran through the portrait of the fat lady. She headed to the third floor to find out what could be the threat of horrible death promised by the headmaster at the start of the school year. She just couldn't resist such challenge; it's been a while since she was at an adventure. Under the cloak she was grinning widely.

She finally arrived to the abandoned corridor and put off the cloak. Several torches lightened the passage. No spells preventing to enter, that much made her suspicious. In the school was a lot of weaker children than her, Adri scowled at the possibility of common children dying so easily, without anything to hold them off, if they wandered near the third floor. The headmaster was completely nuts and dangerous, she confirmed that just now.

Then she let it go. After all, she took before a locked door and she heard a subtle grumbling coming from inside. She thanked Ben that he forced her to go through most of the book for her school year, pinpointing the handy ones. Thus no more lock picking the old fashioned way.

"Alohomora!" With the incantation Adrienne entered the room, suddenly facing a big, unfriendly three headed dog with barred teeth. 'Uh, oh.' Before could Adri though about anything else she was forced to dodge all three heads. When she took into consideration that the said dog stood on a trap door, Adri quickly left the room, slamming the door to the dog's faces. 'So it's guarding something. A treasure. It's a shame that I know so little of magic; it certainly isn't the only obstacle. Well, in the end, I could just ask Mione. It would be definitely worth it.' And with a grin Adrianne went to bed. She would get on the adventure with her friends later.

**Scene break**

"Oi, Nev, Mione!" Adri finally caught up with the two of them after classes. She thought about getting Eric into this, but she remembered what Draco said about the absence of training. Neville probably knows more magic than him just because he is pureblood. Adri was also glad that Nev wasn't as cowardly as he seemed for the first sight. Adri sighed. She would need to tell Eric later about the corridor, before he could venture into the three headed dog himself. She could bet on that he would, Eric was her twin after all.

Neville ignored the girl, he was still angry on her and he had horrible head ache all day thanks to her. Adri would have none of that; she bounced up and down right before his face, making it extremely hard to ignore her. "Nev, please, I am sorry! I probably shouldn't hit you that hard. But lets talk about what I saw last night. Common!" 'Damn her puppy eyes.' thought Neville as he allowed Adri to drag him to the corner of the Common room where Hermione sat.

"Sooo, yesterday night I explored the third, forbidden, corridor."

Mione lifted up her eyes from book with shocked expression and Neville gasped. "You what?!"

"I was in the forbidden corridor. It wasn't protected by a single spell. Or rather the door containing a three headed dog was locked by a simple spell which even I was able to broke and I am a first year here, with no magical education before Hogwarts." Her friends stared at her, slowly processing the information. Neville paled and started to shake considerably after he comprehended what it meant.

"Are you sure? It can't be. The headmaster wouldn't allowed something so dangerous inside the school. It's ridiculous. Moreover, I read about how powerful spells are placed at various wizarding manors, not to mention Gringotts. To happen something like this in Hogwarts is absolutely impossible." Reasoned pale Hermione, but she made sure to lean close to her friends in order to make sure no one heard their conversation.

"I hate to disappoint you, Mione, but the headmaster is nuts. I admit that I don't know much about wizarding means of protection, but in the third corridor is one big three headed dog. In the same floor with the infirmary. Also, take into count how useless are professors Quirell and Binns. They couldn't teach to save their lives. If the headmaster really cared about the students and their well-being, he wouldn't let this to happen."

"But, he is the headmaster! The famous Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald and even You-know-who feared him!"

"Yeah, it only means that whatever is going on here, it's with the headmaster's blessing. Whatever he is doing, he is doing it for his own good."

"But, it can't be true! We should go to the professor McGonagall and tell her about it all."

"Mione is right, what can we do?" whispered Neville.

"Oh, come on! Dumbledore is having McGonagall wrapped around his old finger. I just meant that they couldn't be trusted. Use more of your brain and look behind the authorities, the two of you. We could make ourselves educated by our own means. We could find an abandoned classroom and practice spells there, aiding each other. So, what do you say?"

"Dumbledore aside, what makes you so enthusiastic about the idea of practicing? I didn't see you reading that much." asked Mione, suspecting an ulterior motive.

Adri grinned widely. "Well, the three headed dog stood on a trap door. It means he is guarding something, some kind of treasure. I want to know what it is." A loud thud sounded through the Common room as Neville fainted and fell to the floor.

"Are you serious?!" Mione pierced her with her angry eyes.

"Don't you want to know what is so important to be hidden here that the headmaster is risking his students' lives and through it his position? Besides, it's gonna be fun!" Mione learned to hate the word 'fun' when it came from Adri's mouth.

**Scene break**

After the extra lesson Snape silently wondered how will fare certain Adrienne Potter in his lesson.

He stalked through the classroom and looked across shoulders of the students. He stopped next the cauldron of Adrienne, scowling at the content of it. "Wrong again, Potter. I shouldn't get my hopes up."

"Although I am immensely flattered that you thought highly of me, I can't guard my cauldron from other students trying to spoil my potion and at the same time focus on the instructions."

"Five points from Gryffindor for the cheek."

Snape wanted to continue his stroll, but Adri hissed through her teethes: "Then teach me, professor. What spell can shield my cauldron?"

"We'll practice on your fellow Gryffindor's cauldrons. Each time you allow the potion to be spoiled, Gryffindor will loose another five points." Snape narrowed his eyes, challenging her. How dare she humiliate him in front of entire class?

"It isn't fair!" protested many Gryffindors, but were silenced by Snape's glare.

"Show me the incantation and wand move, professor." Adrienne replied with resolve, focusing on the professor fully, like she would if her dad showed her a new sword technique. She gambled with much more during her swordsman training ever since she started using swords made of steel.

Snape observed the girl. He thought about her reaction as cheek, but he knew that any other student would wail about the conditions. As a spy he admitted to himself that although she was brazen, she was also very determined to learn. His respect for her rose, though he wouldn't show it. "Look carefully, I won't repeat myself, Potter. Protego!"

Adri sharply nodded to Snape and the potion master cast levitation charm, commanding the ingredients towards various cauldrons. Adri reacted quickly, casting the shielding charm. First one was too weak and the potion changed color and density into that of cement. She couldn't dwell on it, so she rather focused on the next one, this time successful. After repetition of another few, Snape lowered his wand. "Very well, you cost Gryffindor only another five points, Miss Potter. I expect you not to have any more complaints."

"Yes, professor." Adri smiled at him. Snape silently cursed her for it. It was like she wasn't offended in the slightest or like she was used to the harsh treatment. Impossible.

* * *

_AN: I have never understood why can't Luffy and Shanks meet, because their promise was that of returning the straw hat, they had never mentioned anything about not seeing each other until then._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Eric! Wait for me!" Adri run towards her brother. "I need to tell you something."

"At your service my charming sister." grinned Eric at her.

"Idiot." She rolled her eyes, but grinned back. "Anyway, I talked to Hermione and Neville and we agreed to help each other in subjects with incorrigibly teachers like Defense against Dark Arts. We will practice in free periods. Care to join?"

"Nah, there's enough school work even without an extra work, thank you."

"You should really try learn more." said Adri with disapproving look.

"Says someone who complains loudly about a homework, which I have never seen you doing."

Adri pressed her lips together and walked from her brother in search of Draco. Maybe at least the Slytherin will be willing to participate. Near the Great Hall she ran into Hermione who reluctantly agreed to accompany her. Mione still was reluctant to speak to the Malfoy junior. They found out Draco near corridor leading to the dungeons.

"Oi, Draco!" waved Adri at him.

The blonde stopped at his tracks and scanned them. "What do you want?"

"Firstly, don't be rude. Secondly, will you join us and Neville practicing extra spells?"

"I don't see that there is anything useful I could learn from a mudblood."

Adri's eyes hardened. "Truly noble behavior, spouting insults. Or are you afraid of competition? Afraid that what your parents shown you isn't enough to compete with someone who doesn't know about wizarding world more than she could learn from books?"

"Don't insult my parents!"

"I am not insulting them, I am daring you. As Slytherin, you should know the difference."

"Gryffindorks are the daring. And I am certainly not afraid!" Draco cheeks reddened. "There is simply nothing I could learn from Granger."

"Should I take it as a bet? Ten galleons to the one who is right!"

Hermione huffed, annoyed. "Hey, I am still here! Don't just make a bet about me. And what did he mean by 'mudblood'?"

"It means that you have dirty blood." answered Adri.

Hermione turned at Draco with cold, controlled fury. "Call me like that just one more time and I swear I will make you regret it." she hissed.

Adri looked impressed at her friend. "Whoa, that was scary."

Draco silently agreed. Hermione wore an expression that would put professor McGonagall to shame. He hesitated a bit and measured the girls, but then he took them to the nearest abandoned classroom – he was Malfoy after all and pureblood pride wouldn't let him get away from this. "Alright, I agree to the bet, it will only make some good to know your place."

"Well, why don't you start explaining a bit of the pureblood customs or Old ways like you call it?" urged him curious Adrienne.

Draco frowned, but quickly made a decision. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell. Longbottom should already know all this, so don't expect me to repeat myself. To start with our superior upbringing, pureblood children after they become seven years old are trained in the arts of swordsmanship, etiquette and basics of Occlumency and Legilemency in order to gain discipline and to prepare them for their further study and duties. You can't read in Hogwarts and history about magical education before Hogwarts was founded, so you probably don't know that in those times wizards and witches were taught as apprentices to a master in certain field of magic. For example, professor Snape has mastery in Potions and he would teach them to his apprentice along with the basics from other fields of magic. Many wizards and witches preferred this kind of education even after Hogwarts, although nowadays it's very rare to do so. It's much more demanding than Ministry's courses and the apprentice is bound to obey his master in every way until he himself reaches mastery. That much to education." Draco paused a bit, but the eager look in the girls' eyes told him to continue.

"When it comes to the duties of purebloods, the children have mostly arranged marriages. The heir also automatically becomes the Lord and the head of the family when he reaches maturity at the age of seventeen. Mostly the previous Lord of the family guides his heir for the first couple of years. The Lord also can transfer some of his duties and privileges to other members of family. It's actually pretty common thing. The head of the house manages his estates, money and investments. He also has a seat in the Wizengamot, the wizarding court, which besides it's judicial role has a duty to elect a Minister of Magic every five years and it approve of the law passed at the Ministry. The twelve most influential families has also a seat in the Board of Governors which monitors the quality of Hogwarts and approves of school's budget."

"But … that's too much responsibility for a child! It sounds like the purebloods practically run the country!" cried Hermione, hardly believing how much foreign the wizarding world now sounded to her. She also entirely forgot how angry she was with Draco a while ago in favor of learning new information.

"Nah, on the contrary, it's really practical. Wizards and witches lives almost twice as long as muggles, so if it was the other way around, most politicians would be over one hundred and fifty like Dumbledore. Who would like something like that to happen? Anyway, it has been like that for centuries. You mugglebloods and halfbloods know nothing of us. And for the omnipotence of the purebloods, the Ministry holds quite a lot power itself, nobody is above the law that creates the Ministry, although it has to be approved by the most of the Wizengamot. We can be very well arrested by the Aurors and our houses can be searched for banned artifacts just because of some report."

Hermione was lost in thought for a while. "So, it's like on one side of the scales are the purebloods in Wizengamot and on the other side of the scales is the Ministry, balancing each other?"

"Not exactly, in the Wizengamot has its seats, and also the headmaster of Hogwarts, the Minister of Magic and all the heads of each department in the ministry. On the other hand, some purebloods work in the Ministry."

"Aww, I almost wish I was born a pureblood, it sounds nicely complicated. And so much knowledge they have access to." beamed Hermione.

Adrienne laughed at her friend. "Excited by the intrigues?"

"Well, it's no surprise that some people has such head start in the school, they grow up with all this their entire life! There is too much to know to those who weren't born in the wizarding world and I want to know it all!"

Draco only shook his head and smirked, too fascinated by their attics to notice how he had helpful conversation with a muggleborn and that he should feel repulsed.

**Scene break**

Shanks with Ben arrived in the afternoon after the end of the lessons to the Hogwarts. They intended to stay for the weekend and catch up with the dueling club before the dinner. Most of the school was bewildered by the presence of a muggle in a magical school and how can one enter it. But before more heated discussions could take place the fencing lessons started and the duo silently seated in the corner of the Great hall, intending on watching the kids, especially Adrienne and Eric from the corner rather then cheering loudly. Well, truth to be told, Shanks was insanely curious about how can Eric handle a sword, but Ben talked him into the silent watching, stating that he would only make the kid nervous. Almost half of the school gathered in the now changed Great Hall after them, although those with swords by their sides were scarce, mostly Slytherin, but occasionally other purebloods with their family heirloom. Mione came, she also became curious after Draco's lecture, but was more engrossed in her book, only now and then peaking to check out how was things going. Neville stood beside her, longingly looking at other pureblood kids, especially the Potter twins who were in heated discussion about using a wand in swordsman duel. Neville told before to Adrienne and Hermione that his grandmother didn't allowed him to the lessons, because she thought he was too clumsy and his entire family thought for a long time he was a squib. Basically, he was treated as a shame to the family for so long Neville started to believe it himself. The hall went silent when the main door opened and Lord Malfoy pompously entered.

"Twit." mumbled Eric under his breath.

Lord Malfoy strolled in the center of the hall and began speaking to students: "Welcome to the Swordsman dueling club. The Board of Governors entrusted me this lessons, we feel that it is only appropriate to encourage our children in following the Old ways. The heirs from the Ancient and Noble Houses always defended themselves in duels with more than just their wands. We wield a sword in our other hand and thus we gain a tremulous advantage in close fight. For those interested in fencing, but without previous tutoring," Mr. Malfoy sneered, but waved his wand and a rack with spare swords appeared. "They may borrow these and I shall further instruct you." He paused a bit, but continued. "Now, those with enough experience, lets match up with your partners, I need to examine your skills."

"Did you notice how is his speech similar to the one Snape gave us at the beginning of the term?" smirked Adri to Eric.

But Eric focused on something else –he and Draco quickly moved to each other, both eager to show the other off. Adrienne sighed; she was the only girl there and ended up with some third year Slytherin she has never met before.

"Don't you thing that I will go easy on you just because you're a girl." Smirked her opponent.

"I wish you luck with it." Adri smirked back.

Lord Malfoy started explaining the rules of the duel for the few new interested ones, Neville between them. "The one who manages to land three hits on his opponent wins. I don't want to see any grave injuries." He flicked his wand again, charming a protective blunt layer on every blade in the hall. "Now repeat after me – _Murus_." Malfoy demonstrated another charm, pointing his wand on his head, this time to teach the kids a protective charm to absorb certain amount of damage around their heads. He knew very well how tempting it could be to smash Gryffindor's head with goblin steel.

With a red firecracker Lord Malfoy signalized start of the duels. Adri's opponent has never stood a chance; the third year ended lying on the ground almost as soon as the duel started. Adri didn't show off, the kid was simply too low beyond her abilities. When she finished, she turned to the duel she was interested in, like the most of the school – Draco versus Eric.

Eric defended himself against Draco, with only occasional swing of his own attack. Adri noticed that her brother had good reflexes and maybe a good talent buried deep down in him, but he swung his blade too widely, leaving him opened for attack from Draco. Malfoy junior was obviously enjoying his superiority and after two hits he mocked Eric with bored expression, baiting him to more attacks. Eric fumed, getting even more sloppy with his sword, so Draco tripped Eric up. When the red headed boy landed on the floor, Draco ended the duel with the last blow.

Shanks stood up, ready to go to his son, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to Ben. "You can talk to him later." said Ben with a little reminder how much more humiliating it would be for Eric to have a father fussing around him now.

Shanks sighed. "I guess. Perhaps we should have take him to Ace and Luffy this summer. It isn't that dangerous and he could learn a bit. Especially with all the people here fussing about some kind of prophecy and the hero stuff." Ben only smirked as answer and they turned their attention back to the club.

"Well done, Draco, but for the next time concentrate more." spoke Lord Malfoy, nonetheless everybody could see how proud he was of his son.

Adri turned to Mr. Malfoy. "Sir, may I have another duel with Draco before you get to the lesson? He seems like much better challenge than my previous … opponent." She smirked a little. She just loved to provoke people with her little bets and challenges.

Lord Malfoy gave her a cold look, but smirked, after all her brother didn't fare all that well. He nodded. "Draco."

Draco walked towards her, but a little bit more wary than his father, because he knew from experience that the girl was much more Slytherin than her twin brother. Mr. Malfoy started the duel with another firecracker, the attention of all the Great hall on them. Adri this time didn't rush the duel and take her time to study Draco movements, progressively speeding her own. She had to admit that Draco was good; he had much more self control than she expected and accuracy gained only by years of discipline. In the end, she had to reach to inhuman speed to land her three hits and it was a lot to say, since she fought with two swords, something clearly Draco wasn't accustomed to, but he adapted. At the end of the duel, Draco was clutching his heavily bruised arm and gasped for breath and Adrienne bowed to him in respect and delight. She has someone worthy to fence with!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_The first half of the chapter is from Lucius and later Severus point of view. I hope it isn't too much confusing._

* * *

Lord Malfoy was silently sulking at the teacher's table in the Great Hall. Dumbledore insisted he would remain for the dinner, sitting next to the blasted Potter and a muggle of all things! He needed a drink to calm down and think properly on the fight in which Draco was defeated by the Potter spawn, a girl! He had to admit that he had his curiosity picked up, she was really good, that much was obvious. It was also highly unusual for a girl of her age. Lord Malfoy occluded in attempt to calm down only to notice how Severus was watching Potter and the muggle, especially the muggle like a hawk. Malfoy senior knew his friend well, enough to sense an ulterior motive, so he finally began to pay attention.

Severus Snape was a man who prided himself on the observation he could make and he was sure he was the best at it in the whole Britain. After all, his life depended on it. Now, sitting in the Great Hall, he made sure to keep as much sharp mind as possible, staying on guard like he would be sitting next to Dark lord. It took all of his self-control to do so as he was looking at the blasted James Potter, the man he hated. Potter with all his humiliating jokes, the man who stole Lily from him and who changed her to the fame seeking woman. But through he liked it or not, he had to admit that the redhead changed from the last time he saw him. He could also feel Potter's power, although well hidden, was even greater than the Dark Lord's was in the past. The strange thing was that it wasn't only magical power he could sense, he was fairly sure it remained the same, but there was something else, something on which he couldn't lay a finger. Other peculiar thing was that he could feel the same kind of strength on the muggle next to Potter and where Potter ignored his subtle observation, if he was even aware of it, the muggle returned him a calculating look, like he was searching for something. Severus decided to try a Legilimency, but at the moment the muggle – Beckman if he could remember was his name? - leaned to the Potter and whispered something he didn't catch. Potter's eyes went wide with shock of surprise. "Impossible." the redhead murmured and excused himself off the table, leaving the Great hall with unreadable expression. The Potter's spawn, Adrienne, Severus corrected himself as he was beginning to like the girl a little much to his own dismay, raised an eyebrow at Beckman, a question in her eyes. The muggle smirked back at her, making her relaxing again. Her twin dunderhead didn't notice anything, but again it wasn't a big surprise, but the Granger girl sent her friend an inquisitive look. The exchange was pretty subtle, an action he would expect from a Slytherin, not a loud Gryffindor, but they all looked like they were used to the silent reassurances. Severus could feel the challenge of the logical puzzle that put itself before him, baiting his curiosity with the secrets presented. He could barely comprehend, how nobody else noticed such things like a muggle who didn't need a supporting spell to get him to Hogwarts.

Severus wasn't the only one who noticed when Lucius stopped his sulking, the muggle was pretty observant, he had to admit. Lucius narrowed his eyes in distaste, showing how unwilling he was to sunk to the level of speaking to a muggle, something far beneath his feet, but he was too curious and probably saw the opportunity to get more information on James Potter and the mystery he represented to the wizarding world, that much could Severus say.

Lucius turned to Beckman and with practiced ease said: "I believe we haven't met yet." Lucius nodded, but didn't offer a hand to shake. "It's rare to see a non-magical person within Hogwarts, especially one who isn't a parent to gifted child. I hold hope you enjoyed yourself today and that it isn't too much of inconvenience that your friend left." Lucius did great job covering most of his arrogance.

In Beckman's eyes danced mirth, but his expression stayed stone-faced. "Indeed, the fencing lesson earlier was splendid. Your son is very skilled, Lord Malfoy." he complimented. Two can play the game. No astonishment because of magic, an ancient castle or traveling through a fireplace. No excited questions. The man accepted everything he saw. Is he really a muggle?

Lucius nodded, but struggled to keep his annoyance of having his son defeated out of his mind, but even with the distraction he noticed the lack of excitement. Did Beckman this on purpose? "Not so skilled like Adrienne Potter."

The maybe-not-so-muggle shook his head. "You should pay the compliment to Adrienne and to her father. And perhaps the fact that the kid has insisted on training ever since she was five years old would improve your mood." Severus almost choked on his bite. Five years old?! He was lying. He had to be. He didn't feel a lie like he normally would, but child at such age should swing on seesaw, play with friends, color a picture, learn first few numbers and letters, not learn how to hold a weapon. Why would Potter allow such a thing to his child? He may hate the man, but he doubted he would deprive his daughter of childhood.

Between Severus' musings Adrienne walked to the teacher's table, merrily waving at Beckman. "I'll go to your Common room after dinner, kiddo." smiled the man at her.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you, I want you to meet all my friends, but Draco is Slytherin. I'll need to talk him to go to some abandoned classroom." Then her eyes widened comically as she became aware of her surroundings. "Oh, Lord Malfoy, don't worry about you son speaking to someone with wrong blood. He doesn't get a choice in that matter, I am dragging him into this, and so it isn't his fault at all." she explained awkwardly.

Lucius grew cold and emitted a bit of murderous aura as he heard her. The Potter girl continued chatting with smile like nothing happened. "Also, who trained Draco? I have never seen a kid of my age to be so good with sword! I am always fighting grown-ups." Perhaps the girl had a brain in her after all, Lucius calmed down at the praise and she exited the Great Hall unscathed. In Beckman's eyes danced mirth during all of the conversation and Lucius escorted her with stare, deep in thoughts.

**Scene break**

Shanks felt searching eyes on him during all of the dinner, but continued merrily chatting with other professors. Severus Snape … the man was enigma. Long time ago he teased the closed off boy who was pissed off how noisy Shanks was. The redhead was met with fierce replies and scowls, which only intrigued him more. Then when they were fifteen years old, Lily started spending more time with Shanks, commenting how she doesn't want to talk about her former friend or why they suddenly fell apart. All of the Marauders stopped teasing the boy after that. Shanks didn't hear about him much more as Lily refused to talk about him, only rumors about how he joined the Death Eaters. He didn't know if it was true and frankly he didn't care as well. Why would any half-blood with such brain believe in blood purity and other nonsense anyway? But back to the present – the man was watching him like a hawk, inspecting him for a reason unknown to Shanks. Just as the redhead was halfway in figuring out what was out of place with the potion master, Benny leaned to him and whispered: "Can you sense his presence?" Shanks' eyes widened in shock. Now that Benny pinpointed this, the weird presence belonged to the smelly man with purple turban next to Snape. The more confusing thing was the missing presence of the potion master, like the man wasn't sitting there at all. 'Impossible!' breathed Shanks out, barely audible. All living things had their presence, hell; he could even sense animals or ghosts in the castle! Moreover, people here didn't know a thing about haki. Although now and then they fought in wars, mastering haki is very difficult. Most people in their world couldn't make it, although they had information. Mastering a thing you know nothing about to the degree you could pretend you don't exist was … impossible. Shanks stopped his thoughts there and excused himself off the table and walked out of the Great hall. He breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat on the cold stone floor next to a armor.

'I have to stop using that word. How many people I have told nothing is impossible?' thought the redhead for himself. 'What else the war with Voldemort changed? I probably shouldn't made the bet with Adrienne.'

Cold voice disturbed Shanks thoughts. "If you're hiding from the Great hall, than you're doing a poor job, Potter." Snape stood above him with stone-faced mask with only a hint of disdain. 'Why?'

"Why do you detest me?" asked confused Shanks suddenly. Wave of fury washed over him as Snape tried not to lose control over his emotions.

"Why?! You and your little friends bullied me and almost killed me. But it wasn't enough, you took Lily from me and you have the gall to ask me why?!"

"I don't know why Lily left you, she refused to speak about you or why she left you." Shanks saw pain in Snape's eyes for a brief moment before they turned back to empty black tunnels. The redhead stood up and slightly bowed. "But I am sorry for the teasing, I didn't think you took it so personally."

Snape stared at him for couple of seconds, then turned around and stalked hastily back into the dungeons, leaving Shanks alone without any better explanation.

* * *

_About how Adrienne is capable of fighting on such level although she is just a kid – she just got a lot of training, the expectations from children of both worlds are really different. I figured that I don't overdo it that much considering that Shanks fought in Edd War when he was twelve (OP wiki). It was one of the biggest battles in the New World between Gol D Roger's crew and Gold Lion Shiki's fleet. Roger gained Shiki's respect after this._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Severus walked angrily into unused classroom where currently Lily was reading a book as he slammed the door. Lily peaked from her book._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"What could be wrong? Marauders! Do I really need to say anything else?"_

_"Calm down a bit and yes, you do. What happened? They aren't that bad."_

_Severus snorted. "Don't you mind that they call us 'the Beauty and the Beast' before entire school?"_

_"You're getting too worked up by the teasing. It went again straight to the hex war, didn't it? Or are you just furious that James dodges most of your attempts to curse him?"_

_"Don't defend them! Besides, it isn't just that. James is cocky bastard, always making fun of us. And it isn't like we're the only one; he's treating entire Hogwarts like we're all here only for his own amusement!"_

_"You're jealous of him."_

_"I am not! Are you even listening to me? Or is it your crush on the redhead speaking?"_

_"My crush? He's simply better than you!"_

_Severus at the moment saw red, almost loosing himself like his father had so many times before his eyes. "Better?! Because I don't want to be ridiculed and mocked before entire school, does it make me worse?!"_

_"At least he isn't hanging around that pack of Slytherins, especially the arrogant asshole Malfoy. They're pulling you more and more into Dark Arts and who knows; perhaps they'll make you believe that nonsense about pureblood superiority they're constantly blabbering on. I bet all of that rotten group will become Death Eaters once they'll finish Hogwarts. They're the worst kind of people!"_

_Severus turned sickly white as he listened to insults of the only people who accepted him except from Lily. "At least they aren't acting like spoiled children, refusing to leave people to themselves. Moreover, Narcissa Black is always kind to everybody, even me! That's more than I can say about most lions. Also, I thought you value all kind of knowledge, but perhaps it's something you can't understand, mudblood!"_

_Lily gasped at the insult and run outside, tears streaming down her face._

Severus poured himself a shot of firewhiskey, something he rarely did, because he hated drunk people, memory of his father was too imprinted within him, but after meeting Potter he needed it. He desperately tried to push away the memory of the dreadful afternoon when he and Lily fell apart. He apologized multiple times and even slept before the door to the Gryffindor Common room in order to make her listen to him, but Lily kept on ignoring him, showing ostentatiously that their friendship ended, not caring that he yelled the insult in anger. Did he always meant so little to her?

**Scene break**

"Dad! I missed you so much!" Adrienne ambushed Shanks with a bear hug.

"And me nothing? Now I am hurt, kiddo." said Benn with mocking smile while he watched with one eye as other kids entered the room somewhat awkwardly.

"Uh, good evening, Mr. Potter?" supplied Neville shyly.

"Now, now, no need for such formalities, call me James or Shanks. Oh, and this is my best friend, Benn Beckman." Shanks gestured to Benn.

"Shanks?"

"You can think of it as a nickname." Adrienne burst out laughing at the explanation.

Shanks meanwhile tried to get a hug from Eric who was furiously blushing because of such display. "Dad, stop, it's embarrassing! I am already eleven years old." That got the pirate captain pouting.

"Aww, Eric that was so adult like! Never mind, dad, let me introduce you Hermione, Neville and Draco."

"Nice to meet you in person, Adrienne wrote a lot about you!" came enthusiastic answer from Shanks and welcoming smile and nod from Benn.

"Argh, what's the snake doing here?" Eric whirled around and stared at the blonde he noticed only now.

"How impolite of you." Draco rolled up his lip. "But if you need to know I got here dragged by one hyperactive redhead."

"You can go with your sarcasm back to the dungeons. Why are you even here? That's not fair." It was Eric's time to pout.

"Life isn't fair and he's my friend, deal with it, Eric."

"Like you can just deal with Ron."

"Draco isn't at least insulting everybody at sight."

"Ron isn't insulting everybody!"

"Ehm! You can argue about it later, I am sure your father didn't come here to see only that." Hermione stepped between the two before they could start yelling at each other.

The two adults exchanged amused looks. "Whoa, someone can ground Adri without too much whining. You surely seem special, Hermione." said Shanks.

Mione blushed at the praise. "Thank you."

"So, what are your favorite subjects, everyone? How many pranks you pulled? How about your flying lessons, did you have fun? And Adri, are you writing to your younger brothers?" Shanks thirsted for information.

Unlike the anticipated chatter, the room fell silent. "Younger brothers?!"

"Adrienne, you have never told us anything about younger siblings." Hermione composed herself first and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Huh? Well, you have never asked." Adri shrugged. "What?" she asked as everyone glared daggers at her.

"Don't keep something like that for yourself!" Eric looked angry.

Benn shook his head and Shanks sighed. "Did you at least share the invisibility cloak with your brother?"

"Like hell I was going tell about it to Eric, he would only tell Ronald. I could announced it to the whole school right away." Adrienne got defensive this time.

"What?! I am your brother! If you can be friend with the snake then don't dare criticize my friends!" Eric was now really pissed off.

Shanks could sense a coming headache before the argument will end, but he wouldn't treat any of his children differently or show such blatant favorism. "Adrienne, Eric has a point. It's his decision who he'll be friend with. You can't keep things from him just because you don't like the boy."

"How can you, Adrienne?! Oh, right, stay with that little snake, it looks like you're trusting him more than me anyway." with that Eric stormed out of the room. Shanks got up immediately after his son, going after him to talk in more privacy. After all, it wasn't a good day for Eric, especially when he added the defeat in the swordsman club.

After a while Neville broke the silence. "Will Eric be alright?"

Draco shook his head. "You've held your secrets as tight to you as any Slytherin can hope to have."

Benn added to the comments. "You know you really messed this up. Make sure to make it up to Eric, I doubt Shanks will leave before that."

After that nobody asked Adri to tell them more about her brothers or the cloak. They instinctively knew that she will tell them when she is ready to share it. After all, real friends were a new concept for all of them and also they all had their own secrets, which they didn't want to share, at least not yet.

**Scene break**

Shanks wandered around the classrooms. He hoped that Eric wouldn't shut himself off him. After all, he has known him only for very short time and he wasn't entirely sure if he'll accept him as father figure he should be. He found him in the otherwise empty Charm classroom halfway to Gryffindor Common room.

"Eric? Can I come in?" asked Shanks carefully. He didn't get an answer, but he cautiously walked to Eric nonetheless. The boy had his back turned to the doors and was staring at space. Shanks touched his shoulder, startling Eric, but at least his son looked up, hastily wiping away his tears stained face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Eric was silent for a while, but then slowly started. "I know that we aren't much of family, especially with mom angry on the two of you for a weird reason, but we got along well with Adrienne. At least that's what I thought. We don't finish each other sentences like Fred and George do and I doubt we'll ever do that, but we're still twins and it felt good to have someone so similar to myself close. Even Ron after all the years we know each other couldn't understand something. But now, she just brushed it off like nothing! Or maybe she has never trusted me so much to begin with, keeping all these things from me. What sorry excuse is that she doesn't like Ron? Like I would willingly breathe the same air as the arrogant blond prat."

Shanks sat next to Eric during his hasty speech. He spoke with a slight trace of sadness in his voice after the boy's rant died out. "I know that you're hurt, Eric, but in a way so is Adrienne. I am not making any excuses, but she is lonely. She never had any friends before, she only met her adoptive brothers a year before. Although she will laugh with lots of people and help them, she trusts few."

"But -!"

He continued like he wasn't interrupted. "Also, she has even never heard of Hogwarts before the letter arrived. Talk to her about all that, she will talk to you this time, I am sure. That's all I can explain to you, the two of you should do the talking." With that, Shanks ruffled Eric's hair, standing and turning to leave. The boy was still offended, but his mood brightened considerably. "Hey, let's race to the Common room! Who will be the last is rotten dragon egg!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Whined Eric, but raced nonetheless, for now forgetting about Adrienne.

**Scene break**

"Did you know that the Ravenclaws have an extra library in their Common room?" Benn came in great mood to the trio inside Gryffindor Common room with a book in hand. They haven't seen Eric since yesterday night.

"Really? How did you get there?" Adrienne was more interested on how different could be the Common rooms of other houses than the books, it smelled of something new and she had most of the castle explored.

"I have my ways." smirked Benn.

"I wonder what kind of books they have there." Mione said dreamily.

"We can always sneak there and take a peak." suggested Adri.

"That's against the rules!" immediately Hermione protested. Adri only rolled her eyes on her. She really needed to get rid of the stupid belief that rules are to be followed.

"Oh? I though you really wanted to look at the books …"

"Leave me out of it." Neville finally spoke.

"Perhaps they also have lots of Herbology books and journals." Adrienne wouldn't have none of it.

"I don't know, it's still against the rules."

"Nobody can see us with the invisibility cloak. We can test it that way."

"Well, if we just take a peak it couldn't do any harm." Adri grinned at Mione; it took less and less time to persuade her to do what she wanted.

"Oh well if it's about Herbology …" Neville a bit reluctantly joined them.

"Great! Let's go figure out where's the entrance!" Adri jumped out of her chair. Benn watched them fondly as Adrienne hurried her friends out of the Common room with big grin.

"Uh, Adrienne?" Eric came down from boys dormitories, looking at his sister reluctantly.

The girl froze at her track. "Yeah?" She turned to Eric, blushing a bit. "Look, I -"

"Let's walk to the lake." interrupted her Eric hurriedly, a bit red himself, shuffling around awkwardly.

Adri grinned at her brother and hurried this time after him. "Ok. Sorry guys, next time!" She waved at her friends.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Adrienne and Eric came back to the Common room by the dusk, Adri was still in the middle of narrating another story about Ace and Luffy. Eric, with ears full of stories, went bouncing to Shanks. "Dad, when can I meet them? They seem so exotic and exciting!"

The pirate captain laughed hard when he saw the enthusiasm. "Well, we could spend the Christmas together if you would like and you're certainly coming to see them in the summer holidays."

Eric froze a little, he didn't expect a honest answer and then his mum come into his mind. "Oh. I'll .. I'll think of it. Is it ok if I will send you a letter later about it?" He shifted his weight a bit insecurely.

"Sure." Shanks grinned at his son. "I also try to be here for your first Quidditch match of the season. It would be great to see you play, I has already been proud of you since you're the youngest seeker in the century!"

Eric blushed deep red. His mother praised him a lot, but to hear it from his long absent dad was different. "Thanks."

Shanks pulled them in a tight hug and Eric didn't have time to protest this time. "We are going to leave tonight, so enjoy yourself, both of you! And I would like to have just a final word with you, Adri."

"Sure. What's up?"

Shanks led his daughter to now empty office of Professor McGonagall. "I borrowed it here for a while." He gestured her to sit down. "So, two things. Firstly I would like you to see some of my memories regarding a certain professor."

"Oh? Do I get to know why Snape hates you so much? He told me once something about a prank that went wrong."

Shanks sighed, Adri was sometimes too intelligent like Lily, but he has already decided to treat her almost like an adult since the afternoon she eavesdropped. "I am not sure much myself, but perhaps I went with the teasing overboard." He gave her a sheepish smile. "The prank you head about is Sirius doing, but I admit I didn't do anything to stop him and yeah, it went terribly wrong. Well, you'll see." He handed her a pensive with silvery memories swirling inside and instructed her: "Dive your face into it."

Adri did as she was asked, falling into the memories. She saw how her dad and Snape first met at the Hogwarts express, Snape's and Lily's teasing through the years and the angry fights that followed. Then uncle Sirius instigated Snape to follow the Marauders to the night in the full moon, nearly causing a deadly accident. Lily ignoring the Slytherin boy. The last memory was after the graduation from Hogwarts. She saw Lily telling dad about a prophecy and a warning that came from the man they didn't see in years. Adri fell from the pensive heavily into the chair.

"You know dad, you really need to shut up sometimes. Remember how Luffy came to the scar under his eye?" Adri shook her head, composing herself from the unusual experience.

Shanks paled considerably. "Yeah, I don't need much reminder of that. Good thing that Benny stops me from most of the most idiotic things."

Adri smiled slightly. "Bless the Benn Beckman." She paused a bit. "What was the second thing?"

"A warning of my own. The Snape's presence is untraceable by Observation Haki and around the man with the purple turban hangs two different presences. Both cases are extremely weird, I don't want you to walk around Hogwarts without your swords."

"Eh?! But you said about the Haki -"

"I know what I said and I don't know how it's even possible. Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"I will, don't worry, dad."

"Adri?"

"Hmm?"

Shanks hesitated. "Aren't you mad that I kinda took you childhood from you?"

"Took it? Nah, you're still stuck with cleaning my mess."

He snorted. "You know what I mean. Here, I won't be able to protect you, I won't even see what get you hurt."

Adri rolled her eyes. "I know, but you started to worry too much. I am not Luffy." She grinned evily. "Or didn't you get enough booze lately?"

"Cheeky brat."

"Me? Impossible." After that both of them started laughing.

**Scene break**

"Get away from the snake, Adrienne! It's disgrace to Gryffindor house." Ron was quickly approaching Adri, Mione and Nev who talked to Draco, discussing their planned 'educational meetings' how Mione called it.

"I'll pick up my friend and my enemies as I like, thanks you very much." Adri replied to Ron coldly.

Ronald's ears were bright red with anger and embarrassment. "You'll better get good example from your brother." he snorted.

"Are you deaf?" answered Adri scowling. "I will be associating myself with whoever I want."

Ron glared at the girl and then he came to realize that many of the Slytherins witnessed it. For worse, Adri added: "You're the one who should hang out with your older brothers more, you could learn a thing or two." It was the proverbial last drop to his cup of patience and tolerance, which wasn't large. Ron saw red and rushed to Adri, punching her into her face before anybody could react. He was unfortunate enough that Professor Snape just slammed the door open and had seen Ron retreat from Adri as he entered.

"What happened here? Mr. Weasley? Any explanation? Miss Potter?"

Adri lightly touched her skin where Ron's fist connected her jaw. "Nothing, professor." she said.

Draco scowled at it. "Weasley punched Potter, sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow. It was indeed strange, Potter spawn let herself get punched by other Gryffindor and she even didn't return it and Malfoy defending her. "Indeed nothing, Potter. Why didn't you say anything?" No matter who she was, Snape hated bullies. Personal experience.

"Ron Weasley isn't worth punching him. It isn't like he could hurt me. I am not a coward to pick up on weaker ones." answered Adri with a small smile like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Ron turned the brightest red, even he wasn't so thick to miss the insult and stepped forward to Adri. "Mr. Weasley, get back to your seat. You have detention to the end of the November and you lost Gryffindor twenty points." With that Snape started today's Potion lesson, but his thoughts dwelt on the red haired girl.

**Scene break**

It was Halloween and Eric with Mione eagerly explained to Adrienne the excitement about celebrating the holiday, unknown to the girl. Adri promised to tell them a hoard of scary stories at the night of the feast. She also noted to herself to advise her dad another reason for a celebration. It would be certainly welcomed to have another reason to drink for the Red haired pirates. Although Adri was somewhat disappointed due to lack of singing and dancing that occurred at local feasts.

When Adri with Mione and Nev entered the Great Hall they fell silent as they didn't know where to look first. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins shutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had on start-of-term banquet.

Adrienne was just helping herself to a baked potato when a professor Quirrell came sprinting to the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everybody stared as he reached Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped: "Troll! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know." and fainted.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of headmaster's wand to bring silence. But before could Dumbledore speak, the door of the Great Hall cracked open once again, this time revealing the mountain troll. Perhaps it smelled the fresh human stench and decided to feed himself or simply followed the professor who lied on the floor. Entire hall froze in shock. Shouldn't be the troll in the dungeons? However the troll didn't wait for their reaction and rather proceed to club the nearest humans for food. Panic erupted once more. Unfortunately it was Mione who was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, teachers still on the other end of the hall.

Just as the troll took a swing of his club, Adri shoved Mione out of its way, quickly searching her pockets for her shrunken swords. As Adri made sure that her friend was out of the way, she unshrunk the swords with the charm dad taught her at his last visit. She raced to meet the second swing of the club and sliced it in quarters. The kids around her screamed and teachers rushed to her help, a few curses flew at the troll. The only effect it had was only to enrage the creature more, the trolls have incredible magic resistance after all. It was the main reason that they were so threatening to wizards and witches. Adri coldly calculated how much strength the creature before her had. She read of them, it was one of the few books Benn didn't have to force her to read. The wizarding world occupied so much strange creatures and demons that just to meet half of them would be immense fun. But now was important to get Mione out of reach of the troll's fist. Without hesitation Adri quickly shoved Mione away from the danger and readied to attack. She jumped to reach his chest and wounded him with x shaped cut. With inhuman speed before anyone could react Adri dodged another swing of the bulky fist and landed another slash with doubled effort and pierced the troll's heart.

Adrienne allowed herself to relax and to take into consideration the teachers who were beside her now, as she wiped the blood and slime off the blades. But the most important – Mione. She was the attacked one. "Mione! Are you alright?"

"Miss Potter!" called the headmaster. Dumbledore was indeed surprised by the display of one Adrienne Potter and scolded himself for not being more nosy of her life until Hogwarts. To slay the troll in such way was impressive. He would question her soon enough, it was certainly safer to ask the eleven years old girl than James Potter. He could use Legillimency on her after all, he doubted the girl was accomplished Occlumens. "My dear, it was such remarkable display of swordsmanship! And bravery worthy of Godric Gryffindor himself!" he said with twinkling in his eyes, ignoring the chaos between other students.

Before he could continue his idle talk Adrienne interrupted him, her attention directed to shell shocked Hermione. "Shut up. Mione? Mione, are you alright? Talk to me!" The teachers and headmaster looked taken back by such rude response, but Adri ignored them. Her friend needed her. There wasn't anything more important.

"How rude, Miss Potter! Listen -"

"How? Adri?"

The redhead ignored the rest of blathering by professor McGonagall and sat right across her friend, answering to her whisper with a gentle smile. "How what?"

Snape added his sneer to the situation. "Foolish Gryffindor. You should wait for the teachers. Weren't it for fool's luck, you may have lied dead at the floor!" His words seemed only to distress Hermione more.

Adrienne contemplate how nobody thought that she knows the consequences of her actions. Since it hasn't been true and she wanted Mione to comprehend it as she was her precious friend, she started to explain with no care for the rest of the crowd. Not for professor Snape, not for the Ronald Weasley who fainted like the true Gryffindor, but just for her friend. "You can give me any detentions you want later, professors." She waved them away and turned back to Mione. "Remember the fencing club? See, I knew exactly what I am doing." Adri hoped her smile was reassuring. "I also know that if I had waited just a second, you would have been dead, Mione. Or one my mistake and I would have been dead." Ok, that probably wasn't all that reassuring, so she tried to continue another way to something more familiar for her, Hermione was on border of hyperventilation. "I read in Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them about trolls, I know they could resist most of the magic. Their skin is also hard to pierce and considerable strength is needed. And to consider teachers – they had the same time to react as me and this is what they did. I just did what I am best in – I used my swords. I am also aware that eleven years old shouldn't be skilled enough to deal with the troll." said Adrienne, not sure what else to say to Mione, she knew very well she was blabbering off the topic, but in her eyes not much else could be said for something so trivial and natural. She suddenly felt very aware of the crowd of people. Adri barely suppressed a sigh and was much more sympathetic to her dad and Benn as they have to deal with the aftermath of each trouble. The crowd was really making her nervous, but she still needed to snap Hermione out of her shock, so she kept on ignoring the people, thought it drained energy from her more than the fight. She didn't mind the fight at all, it's been a long time since she had an opportunity for doing so, but it was very different without the presence of her dad or anyone from the crew. She was alone to deal with all this and the loneliness was what scared her.

Mione barely suppressed her tears. "Then, why?"

"Well, you're my friend! It's not like I care about consequences, no matter how they could seem. Besides, it's over, so cheer up!" The gentle smile still on Adri's lips, Mione broke out a cry and embraced her friend tightly. "I won't let you go, ever." whispered Adrienne, comforting her scared friend and a little bit herself.

Snape had to Occlude his mind to keep his emotions at bay. He had to admit he was impressed. To hear how aware was the child of the danger and still be able to act. He frankly didn't expect that awareness. Then it hit him. No child should be able to do so. The look as Adrienne spoke to Hermione was too mature for eleven years old child. The calmness, the compassion she has just shown was those of experience. She was too sincere at the moment. Damn the Potter. Snape wasn't a master spy able to fool the most powerful wizard of the century just for nothing. Nothing escaped his notice for too long. He would need to gather more clues and if needed, speak to Potter, no matter how disgusted he felt about the idea.

The Professor McGonagall was first to speak, cold fury in her voice. "Then, what on earth were you thinking of?!"

"Like I said, outstanding bravery, Minerva, won't you agree?" interrupted her Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall clutched her lip together into a white line, casting the headmaster clearly disapproving look. "For that, I award Gryffindor one hundred points!" Dumbledore's eyes didn't stopped twinkling madly, no doubt scheming a great future. For whom it remained to be seen.

"I must disagree, headmaster. I don't want the points. Just because I am a sister of the boy-who-lived, I won't receive house points for something beyond the school. After all, I didn't do it for them." 'The other houses resentment for favouring the Gryffindors will only rise, I like being on speaking terms with Draco, no need your 'help', old coot.' Adri thought.

"My dear, how humble of you." with a smile and a lemon drop Dumbledore ordered the prefects to lead the various Houses to their Common rooms nonetheless and proceed to remove the corpse of one stinking mountain troll.

**Scene break**

As they were walking towards the Gryffindor Common room, Adrienne was perhaps tired, but she still noticed how annoyingly grandfatherly the headmaster behaved ever she met him. Especially now. It reeked of manipulation and pretense. She couldn't help, but remember how her dad talked about various leaders.

_Flashback_

_"Look at the pirate captain. He is aggressive, enforcing a respect in his comrades by fear. They don't have a true freedom, as they are puppets without a free will or their own desire. You can come to know a good leader by how his companions behave. They are strong, happy, free."_

_Benn joined them, lightening his cigarette. "I always thought that it was a statement about men. If a man is with woman who look like a puppet, than there is nothing to fear. No matter who the man is, he isn't a threat. But a man in relationship with strong, confident, free and happy woman is the dangerous man, because he is capable of great things."_

_Shanks smiled sheepishly. "Well, true to my experience, having a wife is harder than be a pirate captain."_


End file.
